Anime Freak's Heaven
by Moonlight9913
Summary: Two girls, Moonlight and Itsuki, get sucked into their favourite animes,Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club. They find their favourite characters, and become part of the story. But Moonlight has a strange dream and must decided if she will stay with her group or leave and find the meaning of her dream.
1. Through the Rabbit Hole

**Moonlight: I was just kidding Tamaki! Of course I'm your daughter, Father!**

**Tamaki: *explodes from happiness* REALLY! SO KAWAII! *jumps up and starts hugging Moonlight***

**Nightshade: *sweatdrops* -.-'**

**Moonlight: ANYWAYS Tamaki! Can you put me down and aren't you forgetting something?**

**Tamaki: Forgetting something? Oh yea! Moonlight and Seusstacular do NOT own Inuyasha and OHSHC. Pleeeeeaaaaasee read and review AND enjoy the story!**

**Moonlight: OH! Before I forget, I re done Anime Freak's Heaven, so thought I should tell you. ;3**

_**Chapter 1: Through the Rabbit Hole**_

_**Moonlight's POV**_

"Ugh, why do I have to get the stupid groceries?" I groan, walking down the street of Illinois. It was thundering and pouring outside, and I had no umbrella. That wasn't why I was mad. I loved the rain. It was the fact that I had to leave my computer to get the stupid groceries!

I sigh, and continued walking. I look up, to a book in a rain puddle. I go over to it and examined it. It was an Inuyasha manga, but I couldn't tell what volume it was. Someone had scribbled it out with a permanent marker.

Another thing I noticed was that I never seen this cover either. 'Strange, I must have missed a volume or something…' I guessed. I put it in my backpack, and continued walking.

…

I had gotten the stupid groceries, and put them away. I hated my step mother. She made me do everything, while she goes out, and hardly comes back. I don't know what she does while she's gone, but when she gets back, she'd smell like alcohol.

I sighed, and pulled out the Inuyasha manga out, and went into my room. I sat down on my bed, and opened up the manga to start reading it.

Immediately as I did, a bright light filled my vision. I floated up in the air, then hit the ground, _hard_.

I blink a couple of times, and looked around. I was on a dirt road, in a middle of a forest. "Where am i?" I thought out loud. I got up, and dusted myself off.

I sigh, and just decided to follow the road. I examined my surroundings and finally came across a little town. "Zomg! This is the town that Rin lives in!" I exclaimed. I run into town, and people started to stare at me.

I look down at my clothes. 'Oh, right…' I thought. My outfit contained of a black jacket that had cat ears as part of the hoodie, with a silver loop earring on the left ear, a black collar that contained spikes, two rosaries of crosses, a white sleeveless shirt, a red paid skirt, with a belt that had cross bones on the front, striped socks that went above my knees, black boots that went hallway up my shins, and to top it off, I had silver hair.

I sigh. I continued walking, until I found a stand. I walked up to it, and asked the lady "Excuse me, do you have any clothes for sale?" She looked at me. "Um, at the moment, we only have a blue silk kimono that has a black belt to it."

She took it out, and showed it to me. It was beautiful. It was a royal blue kimono cock tail dress, and it had a lovely design of a plant on it. "How much is it?" I asked. "935 hundred yen." She said. "Eh?" I mumbled.

I sighed. I knew I didn't have that much. I didn't even had Japanese money! "Here, I'll buy that for you, princess." A man said behind me. I turn around to see a man that had blonde hair, and violet eyes. He had on an expensive looking kimono.

"Th-thank you, sir!" I said. "No problem, my princess." He chuckled. I laughed along with him.

The man buys me the kimono, and I thank him. He turns and walks away. I then realize something. "Hey wait sir! I never got your name!" But the man was already gone. I sigh, and turned around. "Um, could you maybe help me with this? I'm not really used to dressing into these…"

The lady chuckled. "I can tell!"

…

The lady had helped me get my new kimono on, and she even threw in a free head band. 'I didn't know feudal Japan had head bands!' I thought, as I placed it on. I bow to the lady. "Thank you, ma'am!" She smiles.

"No problem, dear!"

…

I left the lady's home and started to wander around the small village, looking for Rin. I wander for a couple of hours it seemed, and eaten an apple, when I found her. I finally found Rin.

**Moonlight: Yays! It's done! Please leave a comment/ review and stay tuned for the next chapie!**


	2. Run in with Haruhi

Seusstacular: Konnichiwa all you anime nerds^^I'll be writing chapter 2!

Inuyasha: Whatever, let's just get on with the chapter already!

Seusstacular: Fine! Moonlight and I do not own Inuyasha or OHSHC!

Enjoy the chapter!

P.S. Seusstacular= Emma/Itsuki Moonlight= Jessica/Gekkou

Chapter 2: Run in with Haruhi

Emma's POV

"_Oh, Gobstoppers! I'm late again! My mom is gonna KILL ME!"_Emma thought as she ran down the empty school hallway on her way home from school. This is the third day that I would be late for not getting my locker open after the bell. It took me 10 tries just to finally get it open!

I don't really care how long it took me, but I get picked up by my aunt who keeps complaining about me being late to my mom. My mom began to say every day that I was late, the more she would mess with me. She is the most evil minded mother in the world! She not only scares me half to death all the time on purpose, but she is also a master mind at pranking!

Thinking about the pranks my mom might pull, I ran faster. But apparently I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because just then I tripped and fell on my face.

"ooowwww! That hurt!" I said while rubbing my sore head. I looked back to see what I had tripped over, and right there in front of me was a copy of one of the most amazing series of manga in history. Yup, that's right; In front of me was the first book of Ouran High School Host Club! I picked it up and opened it to the first page, just then a bright light surrounded me and I went tumbling into the book.

Just before the impact that I knew was coming, I flipped in the air and landed on my feet with my hands out to my sides as quiet as a mouse. I looked to the sides, trying to figure out where I was. I was in a long pink hallway with windows adorning the length of one of the walls and doors on the other wall. I heard a faint click and looked over to see a brown haired girl walking towards one of the windows. When I looked more closely I realized who it was. It was Haruhi from OHSHC! I slowly realized where I was. Pink hallways, Haruhi, and the soft clicking of a door closing: I was in the beginning of the first book of OHSHC! Thinking that I would find a way out sooner or later, I decided to at least make this interesting for me. I walked over to Haruhi with the thought of learning more about her.

"There aren't very many places to work on studying is there? It's just too noisy." I stated.

"No there isn't, would you like to help me find a quiet place to study? If there are two of us it is sure to go a lot better."

So we both began walking down the hall in search of a quiet place to study. As we walked down the long, narrow hallways I began to think it was much too quiet.

"So what is your name? Mine's Haruhi."

I tried to think of a nice Japanese name I could use, and remembered how Itsuki means moon. That sounded like a pretty good name!

"It's Itsuki. So Haruhi, I'm guessing that you're not a big fan of girly clothes?" I asked with slight interest.

"No, not really, even though I am a girl I just don't really like how they look. Especially the girl uniform here at Ouran."

"I agree, it is pretty awful!" I giggled.

"Hey, Music Room #3, it might be a good place to study!" she said reaching towards the doorknob.

"No, Haruhi! I wouldn't do that-"But it was too late, cuz' just then the overpowering smell of roses hit my nose.


	3. Demons and Flowers

**Moonlight: Elos everybody! Once again we are here today to say the disclaimers.**

**Tamaki: That's right my loving daughter. Moonlight does not own Inuyasha or OHSHC either. Only Moonlight.**

**Moonlight: Please review and read!**

_I suddenly stop what I was doing because I finally found her. I. finally. Found. Rin. _

_**Chapter 3: Demons and Flowers**_

I nearly squealed with joy. I found Rin, my favorite character! (Besides Sesshoumaru) I squealed silently, then sighed. I went up to her and asked "Excuse me, but do you know where to pick flowers? No one in this town will tell me where."

Her eyes were filled with surprise and excitement. She nods her head quickly, and drags me out town, into the forest. I then tap her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but I never got your name." I said. She looked down, and stopped walking.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "R…in" She said quietly, and very slowly. "Rin? Your name is Rin?" I ask. She nodded her head. "I see, your mute, I'm guessing?" I questioned. She nodded her head again. I clap my hands together.

"Well then, we better continue! I can't wait to see the flowers!" I said in excitement. Rin nodded her head excitedly, agreeing.

We continue into the forest, when it began to look familiar. 'I see, so this is where Rin finds Sesshoumaru, here not too far off.' I thought to myself.

"Hey, Rin. Stay here please. I would like to explore this area for a bit. Here you'd be better in a tree, in case a demon comes out of nowhere or something." She looked frightened. "Don't worry! It's just in case!" I said reassuringly.

I put her in a big tree, and made sure she was able to climb it well. I then leave to explore the area around here, and try not to wander too far away from her. I walked off a bit, then I begin to hear growling noises coming from Rin's direction.

I run over there, to see a pretty decent sized demon at the trunk of Rin's tree. It looked like a cat, and a skeleton mixed together. I gasped then kicked into gear. "Here, kitty kitty kitty!" I yelled. It snapped its attention to me.

'Aw, shiz…' I thought to myself, as I kept teasing it. Suddenly, it lunged at me, and I immediately took off running. I kept running for a while, then, I get a strong whiff of blood. Suddenly, I trip over a bush root, and trip into it, coming out from the other side.

I hear a growling slash hissing noise in front of me. I look up to see Sesshoumaru, him hissing at me, exactly like the way he did with Rin. I hear the demon come crashing through, and I pulled out my knife that I had on, in its sheath on my leg.

Suddenly, the demon jumps through the bushes, and I pull the knife out, and quickly stabbed the demon in the chest. It wreathed a bit, then slowly stopped moving. I pull the knife out, and stood up. I dust myself off, and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He simply turned his head away, refusing to look at me. "I don't need help from the likes of _you._" He muttered. I glare at him. "So be it, then, and let the stubbornness get the better of you. Or is it that your _scared _of me?" I questioned.

He quickly snapped his attention towards me. "Get lost, mortal, before I decide to kill you." He threatened. I smirked. "So you are scared of me. You just proved it right there. Attacking me will be showing me that you're scared." I teased.

He blinked then looked away. "So be it then." He muttered. I smile, then quickly ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast. In a couple of minutes, I was back with Rin. "Killed it, now come on! I need to help someone, and I need your help!" I commanded.

…

I ran back to Sesshoumaru, and he just glared at me. Rin saw him, and went up to him, and dumped her water canteen on him. He was surprised. I inwardly smirk. He then glared at her. Rin backed up, and I walked in front of Sesshoumaru, examining his wound.

Only one kind of herb would heal this kind of wound, and I had no idea what it was. I then turned and ran off into the village really quick, like I was being chased all over again. I got to the healer of the town, and walked in.

"Excuse me, but how do you heal a really deep wound?" I asked, walking up to the healer. "Wrap it up for one thing, and keep putting pressure on it. Keep putting remedies on it regularly, too."

"Can I buy three remedies for that then?" I asked. They nod. I pay for them, me pickpocketing someone on the way here. I take them quickly and ran back to Sesshoumaru, me stealing bandages. I get back, under three minutes, and grabbed out the first remedy.

I open the bottle, put just a little bit, and asked. "Do you mind?" Sesshoumaru just glared at me. I glare back. We were locked like this for a while, Rin looking back and forth from both of us, then Sesshoumaru finally looked away.

I smile, and got next to him, and spread the remedy on his sliced shoulder. He kept staring at me, watching my every movement. I was getting creeped out by it, but tried my best ignoring it. I finished spreading the remedy, and started to wrap it with the bandages.

I was wrapping his arm, when he asked "Where did you get these?" I glance over at Rin, and she was sleeping. "Stole them." I stated simply. "Just to help me?" He demanded. I nodded. "Of course. You demons always try to not have emotions, especially you it would seem." He glared at me. "But we humans, we are a different matter. We are made of emotions and lies. It's what we are. It's why we are so weak and vulnerable, because we don't know who to trust. Besides, I've done worst things than steal."

Sesshoumaru examined me, as I continued to wrap his shoulder.

I finished wrapping his shoulder, and it look like a doctor did it. I was pretty proud of myself. "There, finished!" I look up in the sky. It looked around three-ish, looking at the sun. I look at Rin, and walked over to her.

I scooped her up, and smiled at Sesshoumaru. He just glared at me, once again. I wave goodbye, and left, going back to the village, and finding Rin's shack. I go in there, and set her down on her makeshift bed.

I cover her up, and packed her yen in my bag. I then sigh, and ran down to the river and filled Rin's canteen full. I decided to go see Sesshoumaru again. I walked to where Sesshoumaru was healing, and climbed into a tree.

I jumped from tree to tree, and stopped in a tree right next to the one he was resting on. He looked up at me quickly, his eyes red. I simply blink. He blinks, and his eyes go back to normal. He then begins to glare at me.

"Oh, quite it already. There's no need to glare at me like I'm an enemy. An enemy does help the other heal." I said.

He continues to glare at me. I simply smile. "Don't you have better things to do?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Nope." I quickly answer. "Tch." Sesshoumaru simply muttered, turning his head away.

We sat there for a while in silence. Finally, Sesshoumaru broke it. "Why are you helping me?" He demanded. "Because, I would do it for anyone else. Even enemies." I smile. Sesshoumaru looked up at me.

I finally realize that it was dark out. I jump down, and the canteen of water close to him, and walked away. I turn back and smile, and waved. For once, Sesshoumaru didn't glare.

…

I walked back to Rin's shack to see she wasn't there. I wandered around town, and finally found her fishing in a pond that she wasn't supposed to. I see men surround the pond. One yelled "So you're the culprit? You're not supposed to fish in here, Rin!"

A man pulled her out, and they started kicking her. I gasp angrily, and ran over there, and got on top of Rin to protect her. A man accidentally kicked me in the face. "Get out of the way, girl!" A man shouted. "No, I will not. I listen to no one, except one, and it's not _you_."

The man growled then said "So be it then!" Then they all started to kick me. I gasped here and there, and finally, they all stopped. I stood up, and picked up Rin like a baby getting its back patted by its mother. I used the glare that Sesshoumaru always used on me on the men, and they step back.

I walked past them, and to Rin's shack. I sit Rin down on her mat, and I sit next to her. I smile, and pull out a fish. She was surprised. "I quickly grabbed one, when I ran over to you. Those men are too stupid for their bodies." I explained.

Rin smiled. I cooked the small fish, and when it was done, I broke it in half. I gave Rin the tail end, and me the head end. We ate our fish in silence, then I threw the fish far out from the shack. I then sigh, and fall back on the ground, flat out tired.

Rin fell back too, also tired. I smile, and she smiled. Rin stretches and falls asleep. I looked down on her, and vowed that I would protect her with my life. I got up, and went by the door and fell asleep there.

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

'Why was that brat trying to help me?' I thought, as I stared at the canteen of water she left me. 'She's supposed to be scared of me. Instead she's trying to help me, and heal me. Why?' I continued to think. I studied the canteen of water, trying to interrupt why she was helping me.

I couldn't and got frustrated, and knocked over the canteen of water. I watched the water flow out like a human dying from blood loss. I picked up the canteen, and stared at it. I then sat it down, and began to dose off.

'If I wanted to get away from the both of them, I'd better rest.'

**Moonlight: Yays, it's done! This chapter was too redone, and completed. Please comment/review and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	4. Run in with the Host Club

**Inuyasha: feh. I'm not even in this story so far and you want me to say the disclaimer?**

**Me (Seusstacular): Yup^^**

**Inuyasha: No**

**Me:*picks up a sword* oh yes you will *grins evilly***

**Inuyahsa:*hides behind Kagome***

**Kagome: *sigh* Seusstacular and Moonlight9913 do not own anything except Itsuki and Gekkou.**

**Seusstacular:*breaks down crying* you didn't have to say it so bluntly *sniff***

Chapter 4: Meeting The Host Club

Itsuki POV

_Oh no, _I thought as I saw the rose petals, _This is not good. _I looked into the room to find none other than the infamous Host Club. Of course, since they didn't know Haruhi was a girl, they swarmed me first. But just when Tamaki was about to touch me, I kicked him in the face. Opps. He went flying across the room, and right as he landed he went into his emo corner. I sweat-dropped at seeing this and decided to say something.

"I am very sorry for that, it is but a defensive instinct I have whenever someone, or something is rushing at me," I said, then put on my best adorable face," I hope you can forgive me."

"Why, of course Princess! You are 100% forgiven!"

I smirked, thinking of how readily he forgave me. _This is gonna be fun. _I looked over at Kyoya who was furiously typing on that computer of his._ Feh, probably finding information on me, _I thought with distaste. It seems as if he never does stop typing or writing. I snickered at the thought that he wouldn't be able to find anything on me because I'm not from this world. That's when I heard a loud crash resound throughout the room. I looked over to see Haruhi hovering over a pedestal with her hand out towards a broken vase. The twins looking over her shoulder.

"Aw…Now you did it commoner-"

"-We were gonna auction that vase off, it was going for 8 million yen"

"8 MILLION YEN? How many yen is that? How many yen is in a million?... I'll pay you back."

The twins looked at her," How are you gonna afford that if you can't even afford a school uniform?"

"What should we do, boss?"

Suddenly, Tamaki was there in a throne trying to look "kingly".

"Do you know the saying when in Rome do what the Romans do? From now on, you will be the Host Clubs dog!". The word dog appeared above Haruhi's head, with her looking white as a sheet underneath. Before anything else happened I stepped in with a small "ahem". Everyone looked my way as I said what I had to say.

"If Haruhi has to do this then I will help him pay off his debt. I will do whatever he has to do and nothing more or less, do we have a deal?" Kyoya turned towards me, an evil glint coming off of his glasses.

"Very well. You will both start tomorrow. I don't mean to intrude, but may we know your name? It would be very helpful that we know who we are working with." HA! So he couldn't find anything on me! Well he never will, soo I guess I'll just give him the one I gave Haruhi.

"My name is Itsuki, and it is a pleasure to be in your acquaintance."


	5. Wolf Attack

**Moonlight: "Hello everybody! It's Moonlight here to say the discl-"**

**Tamaki: Oh my daughter! Hush, hush! Let daddy do the disclaimers!**

**Moonlight: o…k, daddy?**

**Tamaki: *grabs Moonlight and starts hugging her* Oh you're so kawaii!**

**Moonlight: *cough* *cough* uh…*cough* dad...dy *cough* I can't *cough* *cough* breathe….. ugghh…**

**Tamaki: OH NO! Moonlight! Moonlight! DAUGHTER! Quick call the ambulance! Moonlight and Seusstacular don't own anything! HELP!**

_**Chapter 5: Wolf Attack**_

I suddenly woke up, gasping. "Rin?" I call out. I look where she was supposed to be sleeping. She wasn't there. "Rin!" I yell. I jump up, and threw my backpack over my shoulder, and ran out of the shack. There was dead people everywhere, and wolves eating them.

I gasp, and ran into the forest. I begin to hear howling in the distance, and I see Rin running. Suddenly, she trips, and I scream. "Rin!" I get an extra boost of speed, to fast for any human to run. I throw Rin into a tree, and she grabs a branch. My foot got stuck in a root, and I fall over, twisting it.

I gasp in pain, and then I look up to see the wolves jumping onto me. I then see me in a room, a dark room. I then see my step mother, coming to me with a broken bottle. She hits me with it across the face, then I see a warm smile.

I look up to see a lady with pale blonde hair, almost white with blue eyes. She hugs me and says goodbye. Then the scene changes before me, and now I'm in my mom's arms. I look into a forest, and see a man with pink cat eyes staring at me.

I get back to reality, and a wolf digs into my neck, and I gasp as everything blurs and whitens, until I see no more.

Rin's POV

Blood flies everywhere as I gasp. 'No… this can't be happening again. Not again! I can't have a person I love be slaughtered before my eyes again!' Tears well in my eyes as I watched the person that I loved after my family died, the first one who cared for me after my family, be torn apart.

I cry silently, and climb higher into the trees.

Sesshoumaru's POV

After I found Jaken, I get a strong whiff of familiar blood. "Jaken." I said. "Y-yes my lord?" Jaken asks nervously. "We are going this way." I commanded. "Yes, my lord!" Jaken salutes. I turn in the direction of the blood and quickly walk that way.

I come to a path, and see wolves eating something. They look up, and I glare at them. They back up and whine, then run away. I look down, to see the girl that insisted on helping me. "Egh, what is _that_?" Jaken asked, as he walked up to her.

I turned away, then remembered her words. _"Because, I would do it for anyone else. Even enemies." _I then remember her smile, along with the other girl's smile. I turn around and look at her. She had a smile on her face.

I turn around fully, and pulled out Tensaiga. "My lord, what are you doing?" Jaken questioned. "Just one more test." I murmured. I see the creatures of the Underworld, looking for her soul. I slice them all, then sheathed Tensaiga.

I pick her up, and wait for something to happen.

Moonlight's POV

Everything turns white, then begins to clear. I begin to see Sesshoumaru looking down on me. I blink slowly, and he sits me up, makes sure I was fine, and walked off. I blink. Jaken was blabbering to himself, something about being struck down with no guarantee of survival, but I wasn't listening.

I went to the tree I threw Rin in, catching her when she jumped. I turn around, and followed Sesshoumaru, carrying Rin. She was looking at me in amazement. I smile down at me, and began to run to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

Jaken finally realizes that we were leaving him behind, and runs after us. I smile, because now, I was with my favorite characters, Sesshoumaru and Rin.

**Moonlight: Yays! I finished the chapter! Please comment/review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Immortality? Maybe

**Moonlight: *sigh* Hello everybody. Today the twins are going to say the disclaimers!**

**Tamaki: Awww, but why?**

**Moonlight: Because you almost killed me last time!**

**Tamaki: Oh yea, I forgot. Sorry about that. Hehe.**

**Moonlight: You are 80% forgiven.**

**Tamaki: Aw, why not all?**

**Moonlight: Because, you almost killed meyeeyeeyee!**

**The Twins: Moonlight and Seusstacular do not own anything except Gekkou and Itsuki.**

_**Chapter 6: Immortality? Maybe…**_

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I watched the sun go down slowly, and yawned. We were traveling to where ever Sesshoumaru was heading too, and Rin and I were getting tired. I noticed Rin was falling behind, so I went back, and carried her on my back.

I jogged to catch up to Sesshoumaru, and he seemed to notice how tired we looked. He sighed, and said "Jaken, we are making camp for the night." Jaken was surprised. "But I'm not tired, mi 'lord!" He complained.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and frowned. Jaken finally shut up. "Go get a camp ready, Jaken." Sesshoumaru commanded. Jaken saluted, and ran off to get a camp ready. Sesshoumaru watched him run off, then turned to me.

"What is your name?" He asked. "My name is Moonlight or Tsukiari." I answered, while setting Rin down. He nods his head, then turns to Rin. "And yours?" Rin looks over to me desperately and I shake my head.

She then looked down, embarrassed. Jaken popped his head out of a bush, and yelled "Little girl! When Lord Sesshoumaru is asking you something, you answer him ba- AUGH!" I had walked over to him, and punched him in the head.

I picked Jaken up by the head. "Give her time! She is mute!" I muttered in his ear. I then dropped him, and sighed. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at Rin, waiting for an answer. Rin looked down, and said "R…in."

Sesshoumaru blinked and then said "You will address me as 'Lord Sesshoumaru, Sire, Master, or My lord." Then walks off towards the camp that Jaken set up.

I smile, and look down at Rin. "Good job, Rin, but you have to start talking again, ok?" I asked. She nodded. "O…ok." I smile, and picked Rin back up.

_**Rin's POV**_

I pondered while Moonlight carried me to the camp about me talking again, when Moonlight looks down at me, and smiles softly. I smile back. We get there, and I see Sesshoumaru leaned up against a tree.

Moonlight sets me down by a tree trunk, and pulls out my blanket that I thought I left at my shack from her bag. "I grabbed it before I went looking for you." She explained. Then a thought hits me.

"How… did you… know… w…where I… was?" I asked slowly. "Where did I know where you where?" She asked, nearly getting me confused. "Where t…the wol…ves we…re cha…chasing m-me." I said.

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

This got my attention. I look over to where the two where, and see Moonlight sigh. "How did you know where she was?" I questioned, even though I wasn't even there. I just wanted to hear what she had to say.

She was surprised, then went into deep thought. He eyes then lit up, and said "I can only see so far into the future, and also, everyone at the village was slaughtered by the wolves." She said sadly. 'Obviously, they couldn't handle a couple of wolves.' I thought.

"And another reason is that the huts were destroyed by a half demon who's n… has white hair." She explained nervously. My eye twitches. "Do you know its name?" I inquire. She nods her head. "Yes, I do." She replied.

"Tell me then, what is its name?" I commanded. "Its name is Inuyasha." She replied. 'Smart girl. I'm glad that I got a smart human girl, rather than an idiot one, like the rest. Not only can she be helpful, but she also knows how not to get on someone's nerves.'

"Good, now answer another question for me." I commanded. "And what would that be?" She asked. "Where is Inuyasha now?"

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I inwardly panic. I couldn't tell him where Inuyasha was! I would be destroying the Inuyasha series ever so slowly! Then an idea pops in my head. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. For if I do, the whole space time continuum will be destroyed, and life as we knew it, will be destroyed." I explained.

Rin's eyes widen, and Jaken didn't believe a single word of it. "Pfft, as if! Lord Sesshoumaru would never take that pathetic excuse from a huma-GAH!" I look over at Jaken, to see a stone lying on him. I looked over to see that Sesshoumaru had thrown a stone at him to shut him up.

Sesshoumaru then, studies me hard, trying to see if I'm lying or not. "I'm not lying to you. What benefit would I get if I lied to you? And besides, I've been through it before…" Now I've done it. I basically said that I was immortal, when I wasn't.

Rin looked confused, Jaken looked surprised, and Sesshoumaru snapped his attention to me. "What did you just say? That you've been through it before?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Yes." I say confidently, even though inside my head, I'm cowering in my emo corner.

"So you are immortal? To me, it looks like you are just a human. Are you lying? Let's find out." He says, him walking closer. I see his hand glow, and I smile nervously. I stand up, and laugh nervously. "Um… I think not…"

I take off running as fast as I can, yet I can hear Sesshoumaru right behind. I freak out, and jump into a tree. Now I know something was wrong for sure, because no human is able to jump to the top of a full grown tree, but currently, I could care less.

I begin to jump from tree to tree. Soon, I hear that Sesshoumaru was right behind me again, so I jumped down. It was official that something was wrong, because I just jumped down from a full grown tree, and hardly felt a thing.

I heard a snapping noise from my legs, but I just got back up and started running again. I take a sharp left so that I was just going in circles around the camp. I hear that Sesshoumaru was behind me again, so I try to do a back flip and succeed!

I landed on Sesshoumaru's shoulder with one foot, and giggled. Sesshoumaru tries to hit me with his claws, but I do another back flip, and twist so that my back was to Sesshoumaru, and started running again.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru appeared in front of me, so from instinct, I slide underneath of him. I see Sesshoumaru's glowing hand come down on my hand, and it goes through it, pinning me to the ground. I gasped from the pain, and looked up.

I growl, and knock Sesshoumaru's legs out from under him. Instead, he jumped up, causing his hand to come out of mine. I quickly take the chance, and run for it. As I did, I felt claws digging into my shoulder. Suddenly, a hand bursts through my chest, and of course, I see that it was Sesshoumaru's.

I fall back into Sesshoumaru's arm, and smile. 'At least I'm dying in my favorite character's arms.' I thought as I watched everything black out.

**Moonlight: Yay chapter done! Please review and comment, and stay tunned for the next chapter!**


	7. Singing and Stuff

S Moonlight: Ello again everybody!

Tamaki: Do you forgive me yet, daughter?

Moonlight: *breaks down from emotions* Yes, I do father! Let me come back to you!

Tamaki: Oh sweet daughter! Come to me! *jumps to hug*

Moonlight: *Jumps to hug but then stops in tracks* Oh yea, I forgot!

THUD!

Tamaki: OOF! Hey why'd you leave me hanging?

Moonlight: Sorry Tamaki-

Tamaki: Father

Moonlight: FATHER, I forgot to say the disclaimer!

Tamaki: Oh yea! Don't want to forget the disclaimers!

Moonlight & Tamaki: Daughter/I doesn't/don't own anything except Gekkou and Itsuki!

Chapter 7: Singing and Stuff

Sesshoumaru's POV

I let the girl fall into my arm and pick her up. 'Foolish girl. You cannot outrun me.' I think.

I carry the bleeding girl to the outskirts of the camp. I set her down at the trunk of a tree then jump into the tree, waiting to see if she was immortal or not. While I was waiting, I heard Jaken yelling "Lord Sesshoumaru! Mi' Lord, where are you!" I jump out of the tree, then stop, to clean off my hand. While I do so, I scrunch up my nose, hating the taste of human blood. Once it's cleaned off, I walk into the makeshift camp. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Where have you been?" Jaken askes. "Yes, m-mi' lord, where ha-have you b-been? A-and where is Ge-gekkou?" Rin asks. I say "It's none of your concerns" I simply say and walk back to Gekkou, not wanting to come back to see that she's gone. "My lord! Where are you going?" Jaken asks. I stay quiet and continue to walk. I get back to Gekkou and jump back into the tree she's under. After a while of just sitting there, I begin to think that she was dead, when I begin to see an eerie blue glow coming from her. I jump down to get a better look. When I jump down, Gekkou starts coughing, then she sits up and blinks a couple of times, then she looks at me and smiles nervously and says "See? I told you I was immortal!" "So it seems." Is all I say. So she's not immortal like I am, but the immortal that you can't keep dead. This could be an advantage. I begin to walk off towards camp.

Gekkou's POV

Wow! I'm immortal! But why? And how? My mind is spinning with questions, when I see Sesshoumaru walk off towards the camp. I get up, and then gasp out of pain. Well that sucks. My wounds aren't healed. Sesshoumaru glances at me, and then sighs. I quickly say "It's ok! You don't need to help me!" I say then try to get back up but fail, miserably. While Sesshoumaru is watching, making sure I don't get hurt or something, I crawl toward a tree, then have it support me. I'm finally standing then start to take slow steps to the next tree, but end up falling over again. Sesshoumaru sighs and walks over to me, pulls out his Tetsuiga, then slashes me. I gasp out in pain, then, everything is gone. No more aching. No more burning. No more pain. I look up to Sesshoumaru, but he's already to walk towards camp. I follow him back. Rin looks up then smiles, her smile quickly vanishing. "Gekkou! Wh-what ha-happened t-to you!" Rin says. "Oh, uh…" I began to think. "She was attacked." Sesshoumaru states. This was true, but it was he who attacked. "Wh-who at-attacked h-her?" Rin asks. "That's none of your concerns, Rin" Sesshoumaru says. "Yes, mi' lord." Rin says then runs over to me. "Are you ok?" Rin asks. "Yes Rin. Sesshoumaru healed my wounds." I say. "Oh, ok." Rin says. "Let's go back over there." I say, signaling that it's time for bed. "Ok!" Rin says. We go over to the tree we were first sitting at, and Rin lied down, next to me. "Gekkou, could you sing me a song?" Rin asks. "Well, yes, but all I know sad songs." I say. "That's ok." Rin said, looking up at me. "Hmm let's see, oh, I've got one."

Sesshoumaru's POV

Bad Apple? What kind of name is that? I start to think when Gekkou starts to sing.

"_Ever on and on, I continue circling,_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony._

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing, _

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free._

_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity,_

_With nothing but my pain, and the paralyzing agony._

_To tell me who I am, who I was._

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind 'till I can't break free,_

_And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real,_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel._

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside,_

_And wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night._

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go,_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know._

_If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back,_

_Because everything will change, and it would all fade to black._

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay or should I go?_

_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can._

_All the people that I see, I will never understand._

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light,_

_Then I'll never be the same, and it will all fade to white._

_Ever on and on, I continue circling,_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony._

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing, _

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free._

_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity._

_With nothing but my pain, and the paralyzing agony._

_To tell me who I am, who I was._

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free,_

_And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real,_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel._

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside,_

_And wish that I could live, feeling nothing but the night._

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go,_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know._

_If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back,_

_Because everything will change, and it would all fade to black._

_If I make another move, if I take another step,_

_Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left._

_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night,_

_Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white? _

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_

_I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can._

_If I open up my eyes, there'd be no more going back,_

'_Cause I'd throw it all away and it would all fade to black…"_

Rin looked surprised, Jaken had his mouth hanging open, and I was just sitting there, looking bored, when really I was a bit surprised. I didn't expect Gekkou to have a wonderful singing voice. "Gekkou, that was b-beautiful!" Rin exclaimed. "Well, it wasn't that good" Gekkou says. "Oh, but it was!" Jaken said. Gekkou looked surprised. "Can you s-sing an-another song?" Rin asks. "I wish, but no. We must go to sleep now, Rin. For tomorrow. Tomorrow night I will." Gekkou says. "Aww. Ok…" Rin pouts. Rin snuggles up to Gekkou and she lays back. Jaken gets comfy, and then I realize something. "Jaken, where is my steed?" Jaken fly's into the air and starts apologizing. "I'm so sorry, my lord! I will go get him!" Jaken yells and runs off. I inwardly smirk at this. I go back to my post to rest a bit and doze off. A while later I begin to smell a familiar scent. I open my eyes, waiting for the source of the scent. A couple of minutes later, a two-headed dragon stomps into the camp. Gekkou sits up.

Gekkou's POV

'Oh wow!' I thought. 'It's Ah-Un!' Rin is still sleeping so I look at the dragon, and he looks at me. We stare at each other, for a while, then I smile at him. I guess he was trying to figure out I was a threat or not. I lay back down waiting for sleep to overcome me. I can hear Jaken whimpering somewhere by Ah-Un. He must know that he's going to get tomorrow. Finally, sleep overcomes me.

Moonlight: Here's another long chapter for you guys! Hope you like! Plz R&R! Also my chapter is probably going to start being this long. Another thing, Seusstacular won't be posting her chapter(s) until this weekend. One more thing, Pleeeeaaase review! It's my Birthday this week! ;_;

Tamaki: Oh, It's your birthday this week! Why didn't you tell me?

Moonlight: Oh, well... I forgot.

Tamaki: Well that's ok! I'm going to get you something wonderful!

Moonlight: Alright! Btw, Bad Apple is a real song. Look it up if you like techno! And if you don't like reading Japanese subs, look it up in English dub instead!


	8. Awesome Powers

**Moonlight: Hello again peoples!**

**Tamaki: Oh daughter let me do the disclaimers!**

**Moonlight: No! Me does it *clutches microphone and inhales deeply***

**Tamaki: No! Give it to me nao!**

**Moonlight: No!**

***starts fighting***

**Haruhi: *doesn't look at Moonlight* Moonlight and Seusstacular do not own anything but my friend and Moonlight?**

***stops fighting***

**Tamaki: YESH! She's meh daughter two! W**

**Moonlight: This chapter might be disturbing to others. YE BE WARNED!**

**Tamaki: Oh, I didn't know dat. Did you Haruhi… Where'd you go Haruhi? Aw noes! She left me! *starts crying***

**Moonlight: Oh, father! It's ok! You've got me, still! I would never walk out on you without a good reason!**

**Tamaki: Oh, tank yous, Moonlight!**

**Moonlight: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *starts slapping Tamaki and throwing holy water at him* DEMON BEGONE! DEMON BEGONE! IT'S NAWT WORKING! *runs out of room***

**Tamaki: D':**

_**Chapter 8: Awesome Powers**_

_**Gekkou's POV**_

Something is shaking me. I open up my eyes to see Rin stir. She rolls on my side, opens her eyes and smiled "G-good m-morning, Gekkou!" Rin says, still smiling. "Good morning, Rin." I say tiredly, yawn, and is fully awake. I get up and so does Rin. I looked to see where Sesshoumaru is standing, and then we lock eyes for one spilt second, before we hear Rin gasp.

Sesshoumaru quickly looks to Rin was standing, and I turn around, and laugh. Rin was looking at Ah-Un. Rin looks to Sesshoumaru. "Does he have a name?" Rin asks. Sesshoumaru says "No. He is just my steed." "Oh, well can I name him?" Rin asks. Sesshoumaru says silent.

I nod to Rin and say "How 'bout Ah and Un?" I say. Rin looked really surprised, then said "Oh, yea. You can see in the future. That's exactly what I was going to name him." Rin turns back to Ah-Un and says "Your name is officially Ah-Un!" Ah-Un grunts in understanding, it seems.

I then look around, to find that Jaken is nowhere in sight. "Where is Jaken?" I ask "He is looking for food." Sesshoumaru states. "Oh, ok." I said. I just stand there thinking what to do, when I decided to see what was in my backpack.

I go over to the tree Rin and I slept under and started emptying out my bag. I had my giant sketchbook, binder, a book called "Bulu", Pencil bag, my panda bear hat, my fancy kimono, and phone. Rin asks "What's this?" Rin holds up my sketchbook.

"It's called a sketchbook. You draw pictures in them." I said taking it away from her and opening it up. I showed her the pictures I drew: A female punk neko, Two skeletons, one proposing to the other, A Female Ookami, with a sword and wolf spirits, Pein from Naruto, Deidara from Naruto, couple of blank pages, then Kenpachi and Yachiru from Bleach, my version of Brightheart from warriors, and my friend, Nightshade in her cat form name Nightshade.

I guess Sesshoumaru had gotten curious on what I had in it, because he had gotten closer. He's still leaning against a tree, but he's trying to look over my shoulder. You can barely tell, but his neck is a little strained. 'Thank god I hadn't started a Sesshoumaru picture!'

I think, wondering what would happen if I did. "Those are really good pictures, Gekkou!" Rin exclaims. "Thank you, Rin!" I said, smiling. "What's this?" Rin asks, holding up my binder. I begin to panic, because in the back of my folder, there is a Sesshoumaru picture.

It's not bad or anything, I just don't feel like being Jaken today. "Oh, uh… a binder. You keep things in it." I said. "Oh…" Rin says as she opens it. Rin seemed surprised by the vivid colors in my binder. It seemed Sesshoumaru was too, for his face looked the same, but his eyes seemed excited. (Me: Not wide but alive with color, you know what I mean?)

He was also closer. Rin opens up my folder and looks through my papers. I begin to panic. 'She's almost about to find it!' I think, everything in my mind already thinking that it's the end of the world. Suddenly, Jaken burst through a bush with fruit in his arms.

Sesshoumaru quickly snaps back to normal, looking at Jaken. Rin is looking at Jaken, and I snatch the Sesshoumaru picture out of the folder, being the next one she was going to look at. 'ZOMG, that was close!' I think, putting out my world in my head. "Well, Rin. We can look at this stuff later tonight, K?" I say. "Ok!" Rin says jumping up to go meet Jaken.

I flip the Sesshoumaru picture over and put it back. I could feel someone starring into my back. I look over to see Sesshoumaru staring at me. 'Why is he staring at me like that?' I panic. I go back to putting my stuff away then walk over to Jaken. I take a Iyokan from the small fruit pile and started peeling. I finish eating, then I get another fruit for the journey.

I get all of our things together and when I do, Sesshoumaru says, "We are leaving." and starts walking. We had been walking for half of the day, and Sesshoumaru killed a blue demon for it's arm. We had taken a short break, when I begin hear footsteps.

And a lot of them. All of a sudden a large group of Demons came charging through. These were tough demons, that even Sesshoumaru would have a tough time with. Rin cowers behind me, and I begin to glow. Sesshoumaru looks at me and steps back. Rin gets the message and steps back too.

I have a snarl on my face and smoke begins to surround me. I leap into the air, now having a HUGE scythe in my hands. It was around 12ft long and was designed very coolly at the top. I had black 8inch boots that go all the way up to my thighs. My dress was black with gold outlines, and had long sleeves with it. My eyes were an ice blue that even glowed a little.

My hair was a bluish black that had an eerie glow to it. In my hair wear white Ookami ears poking out of them. Everything blacks out.

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

I couldn't believe what I saw. One minute Gekkou was well… Gekkou, and now she's completely different. And she had a scythe that was at least 12ft long and looked extremely heavy for a girl her age. I simply watch, wanting to see what she's going to do.

I watch and I watch her disappear. I was startled by this because she was completely gone, then I see her where the tough demons were. She jumps into the air, and brings down the scythe. The demons dodge and they begin to taunt her

"Are you kidding me? You may look tough but you no stronger than a stick!" One of them shouts. Then she started laughing, then threw her head back and started laughing like a maniac. "Do you honestly think I missed you on purpose!" she yelled. "_Hahahaha_! I was only getting your attention!" She started moving around very fast, at my speed when I need to get somewhere quickly.

She then pulled out her scythe, and sliced a demon into two, with ease. "Jaken, get Rin out of here!" I comanded. "Yes Mi' Lord" Jaken said as he got Rin onto Ah-Un and rode off. I can see Rin looking back to make sure Gekkou ,and I were alright.

"_Hahahaha_!" she cackled, as she sliced all of the demons into pieces. There were only two left, and when she was attacking one, the other thrust it's giant hand through her. She then smiled, and her head turned completely around and cackled "You cannot kill me! And you never _will_! _Hahahaha_!" as she yanked out his arm, and pulled it off.

She then cuts off the other one's head. She then thrusts her scythe into the other demon's chest, killing it. The last one falls and she cackles one more time, before turning to me. "Are you an enemy, too?" she asks. Something is possessing her, otherwise she wouldn't have asked me that.

"No." I said simply. "Are the anymore? I do not smell any!" she says. What is she getting at? "No." I say again. "Good. Then I'll take my leave then…" she says before falling to the ground. I quickly catch her and I see that her clothes were disappearing and were being replaced with her old clothes. By now, my arm must be taken off.

I pull it off, letting it fall to the ground. "Even if I am provided with another arm, it should also be useless after a short period of time." "A vexing problem, isn't it?" A deep voice says. I look behind me and there's a man in a white baboon pelt sitting behind me. "If I'm not mistaken, you are the elder brother of Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru, are you not?"

The man says. "What do you want? Should I know you?" I ask. "I am someone like yourself, who despises Inuyasha. Forgive me, but I happened to overhear your conversation just now." He hands me a human arm "Perhaps I could be assistants, might I suggest you imply this arm?" he said.

"This arm once belonged to a mortal, but embedded in it is a shard of the Sacred Seikon Jewel. Should you choose to employ this arm; the jewel shard will enable you to wield the Tetsuiga, Inuyasha's fabled sword." I frown at this. "The sword is known to work for the benefit of man.

At present, a demon such as yourself, would unable to even touch the Tetsuiga." He finishes. "You mentioned something about your despising Inuyasha. Tell me, you intend to use me to exact your revenge?" I ask. "Yes." He says simply. "Hmm, sounds interesting.

I shall accept the arm from you." I say. "Oh, and one other thing, take this hive. You should make good use of it, with certainty." He says as he hands me a hive. I look at it. "I should know the name of the one I make a pack with." I say. "My apologies, call me Naraku." He answers. "Very well, Naraku." I look at him. "You have yourself a deal."

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up being carried by someone. It's Sesshoumaru. He looks down. "I see that you are awake, then?" he says, not making it sound like a question. "Are you able to walk?" he asks. "I think so…" I say groggily. He sets me down and I ask "What happen?"

First I see a group of demons, and the next thing I know it, I pass out or something. Did you kill them? They looked pretty tough, but not for you my lord!" I say grinning up at him. "No." he says. "Huh? What do you mean no?" I ask. "I didn't kill them. You did." He says. "Wh-what?" I say stuttering.

I know he's not joking because Sesshoumaru never jokes around. He doesn't answer back. "How did I kill them then?" I ask, crossing my arms. "It seems that something is inside you. It activates when you feel threatened, or protecting others, it would seem." He answers.

"Something is inside of me?" I put my arms down, confused. Suddenly I think of Naruto, how he has the nine-tailed fox in him. "Well we better get going to wherever Rin and Master Jaken are." I say. "Aren't you going to fix to your wounds, first?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"My wha-" I gasp. I look down and there was a huge hole in my chest! "Why didn't you heal it!" I yell. "I'm not going to be your healer all of a sudden." Sesshoumaru says. "Well how in the seven hells am I supposed to fix it!" I ask, yelling.

"That's none of my concerns." Sesshoumaru says, walking off. "He-hey! I thought you wanted me to fix my wounds!" I yell trying to catch up.

We finally find where Rin and Jaken were, and it wasn't that far. Rin looks up from… looking at my stuff, then holds up a drawing. "Look, Lord Sesshoumaru! Gekkou drew a picture of you!" I took one good look at the picture, then turned around, and ran as fast as I could.

Smoke started surrounding me, then I ran out of the smoke, even faster than before! I had an even whiter hair color, with this time black neko ears, a black sports bra, black very short shorts, black gripping gloves with fishnets going up to my arms, black 6inch boots that go hallway up my shins, and fishnets that go up to my knees.

I was a lot faster than before, a lot. I ran as fast as I could because, strangely, my hearing and senses have gotten a lot stronger, and I could hear Sesshoumaru catching up. I begin to panic and run faster. 'I wish I had wings I thought' I thought.

Suddenly my shoulder blades began to tear out of my skin. I cry out in pain and jump high into a tree. Suddenly I have glistening white wings. 'these look like swan wings!' I thought. They got dry really quick and I leap into the air, my wings begin to work. I was actually flying!

I could see Sesshoumaru running below me. I want him to start chasing me even more, so I stick my tongue at him. "You can't catch me!" I yell. He looks up, looking frustrated, then jumps into the air, flying with his Mokomoko. I begin to fly away, when I feel something rap around my leg. I look back to see Sesshoumaru had ahold of me with his Poison Flower Claw Whip, pulling me towards him.

I panic giggle and start to thrash my leg around. After a while, he lets go. Then the worst happens. My wings vanish. "AAIIIIEEEEEEHHH!" I scream. I feel something wrap around me and I see Sesshoumaru's whip wrapped around my waist. I feel Sesshoumaru's arms hold me tight as we hit the ground. I then start thrashing around, but he continues holding.

I think about biting him but think better of it. So I go to the next spot, his eyes. I stick my hand into a jabbing position and turn around to face him. "Don't even think about it." He says, glaring at me. "Then put me down!" I say. He continues walking, choosing to ignore me. I just hang there, letting my head rest in my propped up hand.

We get back to the camp, and to my surprise, Sesshoumaru didn't kill me. "Why and when did you draw this picture of me?" Sesshoumaru asks pointing at the Sesshoumaru picture that looked identical to himself. "I drew you because… your amazing, and it was right after we met you." I lie about the second part. "I see, so then why did you run off?" He asks.

"Uh… because I thought you would get mad at me… hehe…" I say, embarrassed. "I see." Is all he says, then walks toward a tree and leans against it. "Well Rin, what about another song?" I ask. "Ok!" Rin shouts then lays down by a tree, waiting for me to come. I come over and got comfy. I looked to see if Jaken was too, then said

"This one is a real sad song. It makes me want to cry every time I sing it." "Then why do you sing it?" Rin asks, interrupting me. "Because… sometimes it makes you feel better if you let yourself cry." I answer, hoping that was a good enough reason for her.

"Oh, I see. Do you ever cry, Master Jaken?" Rin asks. "Only for Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin." Jaken says. "How about you, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asks Sesshoumaru. "Ohpuhfft! Don't ask Lord Sesshoumaru such useless questions, Rin." Jaken shouts.

"Be quiet, Jaken." Sesshoumaru commands. "Uh, yes mi' lord." Jaken says, then shuts up. "No Rin, I do not." Sesshoumaru answers Rin, much to my surprise. "Oh, ok." Rin says. "ANYWAY, the song is called 'In the Arms of an Angel.' " I say. "That does sound like a sad song." Rin states. "Yes, indeed." Jaken says.

_"Spend all of your time waiting for that second chance._

_For the break that will make it ok._

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough._

_And it's hard at the end of the day._

_I need some distraction or beautiful release._

_Memories seep from my veins._

_Let me be empty and weightless and maybe,_

_I'll find some peace tonight._

_In the arms of the angel, far away from here,_

_From this dark, cold, hotel room,_

_And the endlessness that you feel._

_You are pulled from wreckage of your silent reverie._

_You're in the arms of the Angel, may you find some comfort here._

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn._

_There are vultures and thieves at your back._

_The storm keep's on twisting, you keep on building the lies._

_That make up for all that you lack._

_It's don't make no difference, escape one last time._

_It's easier to believe,_

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness,_

_That brings me to my knees._

_In the arms of the angel, far away from here,_

_From this dark, cold, hotel room,_

_And the endlessness that you feel._

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie._

_You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."_

At the end, I had tears in my eyes, Rin had tears streaming down her cheeks, and Jaken was bawling. What a wuss. "What did you say about earlier? Something about crying only for your master?" I question him, smirking while doing so. "Be quiet, Moonlight!" Jaken shouts. I stick my tongue out at him and pulled my eyelid down at him.

"Anyways, it's time to go to bed, Rin." I say, stopping myself from teasing Jaken. Rin and I get comfortable, then I close my eyelids. After a while, I hadn't fall asleep yet. I open my eyes to see the fire is out. Jaken is snoring, Rin is fast asleep, and Sesshoumaru had his eyelids closed, but I could tell he was not asleep. At least I thought he wasn't.

I move silently, waiting for Sesshoumaru to say something. But he doesn't. I then look at Sesshoumaru again, worried. I crawled ever so slowly to Sesshoumaru, and then get got face to face with him. I nearly burst out, laughing! Sesshoumaru was asleep, right here! I begin to get away from him as fast as I could, quietly of course.

I had to laugh! I silently crawled away, out of the camp. I begin to run to a meadow of flowers we past earlier from traveling. I finally get there and started laughing. Something was not right, Sesshoumaru sleeping and all. I ponder about this for a while, trying to figure it out.

I couldn't, so I just crawl back to camp, and snuggled up to Rin. I wait for sleep to come, and, after an hour later, sleep overcame me.

**Moonlight: Here you go, a long chapter for you! It took, like, 3 days! Plz enjoy and review. Pretty plz! It's my bday this week so plz review!**


	9. Training Gone Wrong

**Moonlight: Ello everybody! Once again it's me, Moonlight9913.**

**Tamaki: Can I pleeeaasse say the disclaimers today?**

**Moonlight: No! Me does it!**

**Tamaki: But, but, but…**

**Moonlight: NO! IMA FIRIN MUH LAZA! BWAAAAAAAAA!**

**Tamaki: *burnt to a crisp* **

**Moonlight: Anyways, I do not own anything but Moonlight and Itsuki! Teehee!**

_**Chapter 9: Training Gone Wrong**_

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up in the sunlight. I sit up and stretch and yawn. I look around. Rin is still sleeping, Jaken is still snoring, and Sesshoumaru is nowhere to be seen. I get up and notice my kimono is getting dirtier. I get my fancy one and take it to the river nearby.

I change into my fancy kimono and started washing my other kimono. I scrunch up my face, thinking that I hate the kimono I'm washing. I finish washing it and hung it up dry, and lay down in the sun, bathing in it.

It was a while when I begin to feel like someone was staring at me. I open my eyes to see Rin staring at me. "Hi Rin!" I say. "Oh, hi…" Rin says walking towards me. "Is something wrong?" I ask. "Well, I can't find Lord Sesshoumaru anywhere." Rin says.

"That's okay, Rin. I'm sure he'll be back." I say. "Ok. What are you doing?" Rin asks. "Oh, I'm washing my kimonos. They are getting dirty. Excuse me, I need to change." I leave Rin for a moment to change kimonos then went back to her.

"Would you like me to wash your kimono, Rin?" I ask. "Sure!" Rin says. "Here, you can change into my fancy kimono while I wash yours." I finish. "Alright!" Rin exclaims. Rin leaves to change into my kimono and comes back.

I giggle. Rin was in my kimono, but it was so big on her! "What is it, Moonlight?" Rin asks. "Nothing, it's just that kimono is so big for you!" I smile and laugh at her, and she looks at herself in the river, and laughs, too.

I finish washing Rin's Kimono and I place it on a rock to dry. We then go back to the patch of grass by the river to bathe in the sun. It was a while when I thought I should go check on the kimono. I woke Rin up, who fell asleep in the warm sun.

We went back to Rin's kimono and it was dry. She left to change, then came back in her kimono. "That looks much better." I say. We both laugh. We wondered back to the camp. I saw that Jaken was pacing back in forth in a hurry.

"Where have you two been!" Jaken yelled. "Gees, give us a break, Jaken. If we were in trouble, I would be protecting both of us." I say. "That's right!" Rin says, backing me up. "That's not the point! If Lord Sesshoumaru knew you two went missing, I would be in big trouble! Otherwise, I wouldn't care what you did-UGH!" I saw that Jaken got hit by a rock by somebody.

I look up to see Lord Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin and I said together. "Mi' Lord! Where have you been?" Jaken asks. "That is none of your concerns." Sesshoumaru says. "Are we leaving soon?" I ask. He nods his head once, then walks off again. I sigh.

"I guess I better start packing now if I don't want to be left behind." I say. I turn around to start packing. Once I was done, I went to Ah-Un and feed him both, a carrot. I put some stuff on his saddle, so I don't have to carry everything.

"Is that alright?" I ask him. He growls in agreement, it would seem. "Come on Rin! We'll be leaving anytime soon!" I say. Rin comes running from who knows where, and jumps up onto Ah-Un. He grunts from the impact, but otherwise, started walking.

I start to run where I last saw Sesshoumaru. I continue to run until I spotted him. I jog up to him, then started walking on the left side of him. I looked down to realize that he… had an arm. "When… did you get that arm?" I ask. "After you fought those demons, and passed out." He says. "Oh." Was all I could think I could say. "Moonlight, we need to start training." Sesshoumaru says.

I almost tripped. Me… being trained by Sesshoumaru? "On what?" I ask. "On your abilities. You need to know how to control them to be of use." He has a point. "Ok… when do we get started?" I ask. "Right now." He says, then lunges at me. I barely dodge his attack. "What are you doing!" I yell, running towards Ah-Un, throwing my bag at him.

"Catch, Rin!" I yell. She doesn't catch it and it lands on top of Jaken. "Good enough!" I yell, as I started running faster, able to pay attention to what I was doing now. I try to stay near Rin and Jaken as much as possible, while Sesshoumaru is pursuing after me.

I run past them, going ahead of them. I run for a while until I get to a huge plain. I decide to attack Sesshoumaru, but then I think, 'With what?' I turn around towards the forest to get a big stick. Ah-Un and Jaken finally show up, with Rin on Ah-Un.

I find a big and long enough stick to attack Sesshoumaru. 'This is not going to work' I think. I run back to the plain, with Sesshoumaru hot on my heels. I run past Rin with her shouting "Go Moonlight! You can do it!" This encouraged me. I flip around to hit Sesshoumaru, but miss by a few inches.

"What a pathetic excuse for a weapon." Sesshoumaru taunts. "Well, as you can see, I happened to have no weapons at the time being, so this is as good as I got!" I yell, as I'm blocking his attacks. "If I use my fists, I'm going to end up breaking my hands, rather than hurting you! Same with any of my other body parts!" I yell again, swinging at him with all my might.

I was beginning to get tired. Sesshoumaru seemed to notice this too, and started taking advantage of it, by being a lot harder on me. A lot. At one point, he hit me pretty hard on my shoulder, and I fell over and rolled a couple of feet. I stood up panting and thought 'It's hopeless; I can't beat him in this condition. I can either run or just surrender. Running sounds the best.'

I begin to run away from him as fast as I could, but that wasn't very fast. He simply just jump in front of me and sliced my shoulder open, causing me to fall to the ground and roll again. "Go mi' lord! You can beat her!" Jaken yells.

I was hurting all over and didn't have enough energy to even look up. The last thing I remembered was that it sounded like somebody hit Jaken on the head, and Sesshoumaru standing over me, as I closed my eyes.

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

Rin hit Jaken in the head when he cheered me on. I walked over to Moonlight, waiting for her to get up. But she didn't. Instead, she closed her eyes. "Wake up." I commanded. But she still didn't. All of a sudden there was smoke everywhere and Moonlight flew up into the air.

But this time she was that other Moonlight from earlier, who slaughtered the group of demons. 'This is not good.' I think. 'I only wanted her other power, not this one.' Suddenly, she yelled. "You lie! You said you weren't an enemy!" Then she swooped down to the ground, towards me, and pulled out her huge scythe.

She swung it at me, but I dodge just in time. There was a loud thunderous sound when the scythe hit the ground. "You will die for lying to me!" she howled as she lunged at me again. I mostly dodge, but she sliced a part of my shoulder. I glare at her, then, smile.

_**Jaken's POV **_

'Oh no! This is not good! Sesshoumaru is angry! I must get Rin somewhere safe!' I think before yelling "Rin! We need to leave now!" "But why, Master Jaken? I want to watch!" Rin whines. "We need to get to a safer place! Now!" I yell, annoyed.

"Then let's go over there, were it's safe and we can still watch." She says, pointing over to a large boulder. "Alright, get a move on then, Ah-Un!" I shout. Ah-Un lifts into the air and flies over to the boulder. Rin and I get onto the boulder to continue to watch.

_**Rin's POV**_

I continue to watch Sesshoumaru standing there, smiling. "Why isn't he doing anything, Master Jaken?" I ask. Jaken had a worried look on his face and he didn't answer. Somehow, I knew this wasn't going to be good. I then look back to Sesshoumaru and Moonlight where.

"Why are you just standing there, smiling! Are you too much of a coward now, is it!" taunts Moonlight. Why is Moonlight so different? She had the same face, but a different outfit. Suddenly, I see Sesshoumaru's eyes turn into a blood red, then a swirling pink aura surrounds him.

"What's happening, Master Jaken?" I ask, worried. "You'll see." Is all he says with a shaky voice. Suddenly, the aura grows much bigger. Much, much bigger. Then it disappears and what's left is a huge, white, ferocious- looking dog.

It had the same, similar markings as Sesshoumaru's but fiercer looking. They looked like the time when me and Moonlight first found Sesshoumaru, only he was… Sesshoumaru. "Is… is that Lord Sesshoumaru?" I ask Jaken.

"Yes it is. This is his true form." Jaken answers. Then Sesshoumaru howls a deep, mighty howl and lunges at Moonlight. "No!" I shout, fearing that Moonlight would be killed. "No Rin!" Jaken yells as he grabs me, holding me back from running over to where Sesshoumaru and Moonlight were fighting.

"It can't be helped! If Sesshoumaru wants to kill her, then there is nothing we can do!" Jaken shouts. "But it's not fair!" I say, as I begin to quit struggling, for I was weak with sadness. Moonlight dodges his attack, but he flings his head to the side, grabbing her.

For the first time I notice that his saliva is… acid. "NO!" I shout, for fear that Moonlight would be melted. Sesshoumaru then flings her, high, into the air and she crashes into the ground. I hear an ear-splitting sound of millions of bones cracking, snapping and breaking. "Aaaughh!" she screams as she hits the ground one more time.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I have so many tears in my eyes from the agonizing pain that I cannot even explain, but I hold them back. I fear that all of my bones in my body have broken. I can smell the overpowering stench of blood, that I fear is coming from me.

I cannot move, not even a millimeter. I try to move my head but I can't. I look up to see an enormous dog standing over me. 'Sesshoumaru transformed? Why?' I let tears fall from my eyes. Sesshoumaru looks at me, then bends down and scoops me up with his mouth.

I'm confused why I'm not melting, till I think that he probably has the ability to control his poison in his true form also, and is having it flow some place elsewhere. I just hang there limp, in his mouth, as he walks to where Rin and Jaken are.

My clothes evaporate and are replaced with my ugly clothes. Sesshoumaru bends over and carefully sets me on the ground next to a boulder. He transforms back and scoops me into his arms. I couldn't even make a sound of pain as he did so.

I just lie there; trying to move my lips, but my lips disagrees with me. So I just lie there, in his arms. I turn my eyes to see that Sesshoumaru's kimono is covered in my blood, and there's a rip in his shoulder, with a deep cut in his shoulder.

I was able to cut him! Man, I must be pretty powerful when I black out, to be able to do that to him! I then turn my eyes to where Rin is running over to me, crying. Jaken comes over to looking shocked, but also worried. Rin and Jaken both say something but I no longer can hear them.

I could no longer hear, either. I quickly look up to Sesshoumaru, panicked. He says one word, which looked like he said "Sleep" before everything turned black.

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

Moonlight's eyes turn into a faded, greyish blue, and fell limp, right in front of my eyes. They had a look, like she was looking off into the distance somewhat. "Lord Sesshoumaru… is she… dead?" Rin whimpered.

Jaken was still getting over the fact that I had scooped Moonlight into my arms in the first place, until he heard what Rin asked. He then looked down at her to see why she would even ask that. The fact is, she died with her eyes wide open, looking at me, for help.

I slide my hand over her face to close them. Rin begins to cry and asks with a shaky voice "Why did you do it, Lord Sesshoumaru? Why did you have to kill her?" I stay silent, just sitting there, leaning against the boulder, with Moonlight's head in my lap, waiting for her to awake. "Shouldn't we bury her, mi' lord?" asks Jaken.

"No." Is all I say, knowing that she will awake. Ah-Un comes over to me and sniffs Moonlight, then lets out a low sounding growl. He's whimpering, showing that he cares about Moonlight. "Rin, go do whatever you like. Make sure Ah-Un is with you." I say.

She sniffs. "Alright." Is all she says, before running off with Ah-Un. "What about me, mi' lord?" Jaken asks. "I need you to stay here, so you can get Rin, when she needs to be back." I answer. It was a while, when Jaken asks "How come we haven't just left her behind yet?" Jaken asks, referring to Moonlight. I continue to stay silent, watching Moonlight.

I hear Rin off in the distances, coming back on Ah-Un. Couple of minutes later, she came back with some Moon flowers. "For Moonlight Flower, the name of these flowers." She says as she sets them on Moonlight's chest. She then sits next to me, and waits for whatever I'm waiting for.

After a while, Moonlight begins to glow. Rin looks up to see what the glowing was and gasps. Jaken stopped whatever he was doing to see why Rin gasped, and his jaw just hung there. Moonlight started coughing. She then opens her eyes and changes her eyes to look kind at me.

"She… she's alive!" Jaken and Rin said in unison. I get up and carried her to Ah-Un, setting her on top of him. Ah-Un tries to look at her, amazed that she was back, not dead. "We are leaving." I command, and started walking, trying to find Inuyasha's scent. It was a long time later when it began to get dark.

"We are stopping." I say, and Jaken immediately begins to build a camp fire with the Staff of Two Heads. I go over to Ah-Un to scoop up Moonlight, who is sleeping. She wakes up with pain in her eyes. I walk over to a tree and sat down, with Moonlight in my lap.

She falls asleep again, and I sigh. I look to where Rin has already fell asleep, in a nook of a tree, and where Jaken was snoring, against Ah-Un, who was staring at Moonlight. I look back at her for a moment, and realize, in the first time in hundreds of years, I actually care for somebody.

Not only Moonlight, but Rin as well. They, I realize, are like daughters to me. I caress Moonlight's cheek, trying to make her feel better. I stop and look at the stars. 'This is going to be long night.' I think.

**Moonlight: Ey guys! Pretty good chapter, huh? Anyways plz review for me especially today because today is my birthday. Plz? Plz! Anyway hoped you enjoyed!**


	10. Running for the Sake of My Hair

Seusstacular: Moonlight does not own OHSHC. all she owns is the plot of the story and Itsuki.

Chapter 10: Running for the Sake of My Hair

So, that's how I ended up sitting here watching as Haruhi made "Commoners Coffee", and watch as all the rich people freak out. _Stupid rich people,_ I thought with amusement. As this is all happening, somehow Kyoya was behind me. I looked up at him. Noticing that he was about to say something, I took the headphones out that I was using to listen to "Davy Jones theme" from Pirates of the Caribbean. It was me and Gek- no I will not think about how I might never see her again if I stay here.

"You do not seem to be enjoying the clubs activities very much, Itsuki. Is there something wrong about the way we run our club?" I looked over at Kyoya.

"No, just bad memories that I wish would go away." That is when he finally looked at me. His glasses flashed in the light and for a second I could see his eyes, was that…..empathy? I back up, thinking how out of character he was being, and ran into Haruhi's back. She was looking in to space trying to figure something out. I could hear her whispering something, and leaned in closer.

"hm….what is that word…..annoying? A pain in the neck…" I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"I think the word you are looking for is obnoxious." Tamaki then came over and said how affective a glance to the side can be.

"Ah! That's it!"

"I see I've struck a chord in you-"

"Obnoxious!"

Poor Tamaki, I thought, as he went into his "emo corner". Oh how oblivious the rich are to the truth.

"Sorry senpai, but your lesson did strike a small cord in us." Why did Haruhi have to always be the good guy? And drag me in with her?

"Well then let's begin your training over again!" The twins walked over right when he said that.

"Hey, boss?"

"Call me King!"

"Even if you teach them the basics of hosting-"

"No girl is going to look twice at them like this-"

"Maybe if we take off the glasses and push back the bangs?"

One of the twins walked up to Haruhi and took her glasses off, and the other walked up to me and pushed back my bangs from over my eyes. An audible gasp was heard as Tamaki came barging over to where they were standing and snapped his fingers and everybody jumped into action. Kyoya was calling for a hairdresser, Mori was at the nurses getting contacts, Honey was eating cake. And I was also dragged off to who knows where by the twins along with Haruhi. They threw us into a dressing room and told us to put on two uniforms: two boy uniforms.

"Ok, but you two have to get out!" I jumped into the air and kicked them out of the room. In my mind I saw two more light bulbs come on. Me and Haruhi got dressed when the contacts and hairdresser came in. The hairdresser gave Haruhi the contacts and came towards me with an evil glint in her eyes. Uh oh, I know what this meant. I started to back away slowly, my eyes getting wider. As she advanced, I turned tail and ran. I ran out of the dressing room, into the club room, out of the club room and kept on running through the hallways.

I ran,

And I ran,

And ran.

I stopped in a dark hallway. I looked around and realized; I have absolutely no clue where I am. I looked around in panic. I wished I had thought about where I was going! I heard the sound of voices coming from behind me.

"Where do you think she went Tama-chan?"

"I don't know Honey- senpai. But we will find her"

I looked around and saw a big oak door with a dark aura around it. Wait, since when can I see auras? I'll worry about that later, I took a step towards it, put my hand on the handle, and walked in.

It WAS NARNIA! Just kidding. Haha, I got yoouuu!

It was pitch black. The only light was a small candle in the middle of the room on a table. I looked around and noticed a few shapes that were life sized. Then I realized it, they were people.

Seusstacular: What did she walk into? What was the hairdresser gonna do? Keep reading and reviewing to find out! Haha I left it at a cliff hanger! Aren't I evil? Bhahahahaha! :D


	11. Poke Poke

**Moonlight: SUP! Anyway I is here to say disclaimers**

**Tamaki: *peers around the corner with his puppy dog eyes***

**Moonlight: *Anime Vein* What is Tamaki?**

**Tamaki: *whispers* Can I say the disclaimers?... I'm really sorry…**

**Moonlight: *Glares at him then softens* *sigh* fine… *hugs tamaki***

**Tamaki: *hugs back* YAY! Moonlight does not own anything but Moonlight and Itsuki**

_**Chapter 11: Poke Poke**_

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up, feeling awful. I was in agonizing pain. I barely whimpered. I open my eyes to see golden ones staring back at me. I must of looked pretty awful. I could feel scabs all over me, and I couldn't move. My bones were all shattered.

The only thing that was working was my eyes, ears, and skull; though I think I had a bad crack in it. I think everything else had been shattered to millions of pieces. Sesshoumaru picked me up, then laid me on the ground. I hardly whimpered.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword and sliced me in half. I would of gasp, but I was too exhausted and weak. Suddenly I begin to hear cracking. It was pretty loud, so loud in fact, it woke Rin up. "What is that noise?" She asked walking over towards the noise, which was me.

She watched with fascination. I watched myself heal with fascination too. It began at my waist. I watched my ribs pop back and crack, my chest pop up and crack, my waist widen and crack, I could feel my neck straighten and crack, see my twisted leg flip around two times and crack, I could tell my skull heal, but it didn't make a noise, my broken leg straighten and crack, and my feet and toes mend together.

My arms and fingers all straighten out, and last but not least, my spine was completely dislocated in the middle and I heard the loudest crack out of all my bones cracking. It was so loud, it woke Jaken up. My scabs and bruises were all gone.

I could move around again. I slowly got up, wobbled around a bit, then looked deep into Sesshoumaru's eyes. I ran towards Sesshoumaru and hugged him. He was taken aback by this, but slowly, he returned the hug. Jaken was so shocked he passed out.

Rin was just standing there, trying to figure out why Jaken passed out. I was trying to figure out why Sesshoumaru wanted to train me, why he would attack me, why her would heal me, why he would return my hug, when it hit me. I had Sesshoumaru's full trust in me.

I continued to hug Sesshoumaru when I realized that we had to move on and continue our journey. I released Sesshoumaru and wobbled to Ah-Un. "We are leaving." Sesshoumaru says, then starts walks off. I try to climb on Ah-Un, but was too weak.

Ah-Un had to bend his head around to help me get on. Once I gotten on, I flipped over to lay on him, so I could rest.

It must have been hours later when I began to hear unfamiliar voices. "Still haven't given up on yet, huh?" One voice says. I crack open my eyes to see… Inuyasha and… Kagome and Miroku and… Shippo! "Oh, Moonlight! Your awake!" Rin says, looking at me.

"Where are we?" I ask sitting up, and slipping off of Ah-Un. "We are at some human village, Master Jaken said Sesshoumaru is trying to get Inuyasha's sword." Rin answers. "Where is Jaken anyways?" I ask, looking around. "He's up on that demon." Rin says, pointing up at a huge demon.

The demon was almost bigger than Sesshoumaru in his true form! I look over to where Kagome and the group was, not far from us. Just about 20 meters away. Only, we were hidden by the trees. "Should we go over there?" I ask. " I dunno. That girl looks really weird." Rin says, pointing at Kagome. "Oh, she is!" I say, not wanting to explain to Rin who she was.

"Come on follow me!" I say, gesturing Rin to follow. We walk along the tree line, till we were close enough to them. "They know each other?" Miroku asks. "He's Inuyasha's brother." Kagome says. "Remarkable!" Miroku says. "But he isn't a half demon, like Inuyasha. He's the real thing!" Shippo pears around Kagome and looks at our direction. "What is it, Shippo?" Kagome asks, looking in the direction Shippo was looking.

"I can smell someone over there. It smells like two." Shippo says. 'Oh crap, oh crap!' I think. I quietly back up. Miroku comes walking towards us. "Shhhh…" I say very quietly to Rin. I stay absolutely still. Miroku pushes aside the push and looks at me and Rin.

"Oh, it's just two children!" Miroku says. "Really? Let me see." Kagome says walking over to us, completely forgetting about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. 'Oh man, we're going to get in big trouble by Sesshoumaru!' I think. "Hey it's alright. You can come out!" Shippo says.

"Uh, no we can't." I quickly say. "Why?" Kagome asks. "Uh…. It's a secret." I quickly think. 'Ah, it wouldn't matter. Sesshoumaru probably already smells us.' I think. "Scratch that out. We can come out. I crawled out, along with Rin.

"Are you guys lost?" Kagome asks. Suddenly, Miroku grabs my hands. "Would you please bare my chi-"TAMA-CHAN KICK!" I shout. "Huh-" Miroku says before he flies into the air. "Huh? What was that?" Inuyasha yells, stopping his swing at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's sweatdrops and sighs.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kagome yells. I rub the back of my head. "Sorry, I got carried away. I already knew what he was going to ask before he even thought of asking it." I say. "Huh?" Kagome says. "That's right! Moonlight can see into the future!" Rin says.

"Really! Then tell me this, who wins this battle?" Kagome asks eagerly. "I can't answer that. IF I do, the world will fall apart. I've been through it before." I say. "Mhm! Moonlight is immortal!" Rin says. "Really? Then go up to that guy!" Shippo says, pointing at Sesshoumaru. "Shippo!" Kagome says. "No that's ok! I will, but I don't know what that'll prove. Rin, don't say anything about our "family", promise?" I ask, standing up.

"Ok! I promise!" Rin says. "What do you want me to do when I get up there?" I ask Shippo. "Uh… poke him?" Shippo says. "Shippo! She's going to get herself killed! Don't go along with it!" Kagome yells. I start cracking up laughing. Me? Poking Sesshoumaru? I couldn't help myself! I just thought that would look funny!

"No really!" I said, still laughing. "But you're going to get slaughtered if you do that!" Kagome says, but I'm already walking up to Sesshoumaru. "Wait! Don't do it!" Kagome shouts, but I'm no longer listening.

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

I grab Inuyasha's arm, when I see… Moonlight walking towards me. "Excuse me for interrupting your guy's cat fight, but I just had to do this." She says. "What are you doing here! You're going to get yourself killed!" Inuyasha yells at Moonlight. "That's ok!" She says, smiling up brightly at him.

He was very taken aback by this. His human wench was too, same with that annoying pest they have with him. Suddenly, Moonlight lifts up her arm, points her index finger, and lightly… pokes me! Jaken starts freaking out and falls of the demon I summoned.

Inuyasha's jaw was gaping open and so was everybody else's, except Rin. Just what was she thinking! Doing that in my presence! To somebody who is more powerful than she! Boy, hell was going to break loose for her, after I was done fighting with Inuyasha!

She smiles up at me then says "Sorry, I was dared too." Then bows and skips back over to that human wench. For the first time I notice that Rin was over there, too. Inuyasha probably thought this was an opening for a strike, with me trying to figure out what just happened, but he was wrong. He lunged the Tetsuiga at me, but I just side stepped out of the way.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I went back over to Shippo. "See? What did I tell you? It wouldn't prove anything." I say. Shippo was just staring at me like I was a goddess or something. I noticed that Miroku was here too. "Uh, sorry about that… I knew what you were already going to say and my instincts took over me, I'm terribly sorry!"

I apologized. "Apology accepted. And why did you do that just now?" Miroku asked. "Sh- err, that Kitsune child dared me too." I say. "Oh, we haven't introduce ourselves! My name is Ka-"Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo!" I interrupt.

They all star at me like I was a goddess. "Oh yea! I haven't explain myself yet! First let me introduce ourselves! My name is Moonlight, and this here, is Rin!" I beam. "I, like I said earlier, can see into the future. Well, only so far. Anyways, the reason why that demon over there didn't attack me is because Rin and I are with Sesshoumaru!" I say cheerfully.

Kagome and the rest, excluding Rin, looked at me like I was Sesshoumaru that was bouncing around cheerfully. "Re-really?" Kagome said, horror struck. "Yup! Why? Is something the matter?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. "Hey wait a minute! Where's Miroku?" I ask, looking around.

Kagome and the others start looking around, then Rin shouts "He's over there!" pointing at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Kagome and Shippo run over to him. "I'm afraid I can listen to this no longer" Miroku says, butting into Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's fight.

I grab Rin's hand and run over to the huge demon Jaken is sitting on, then gathered all my strength, squatted down and leaped into the air, landing on the shoulder of the demon. It looks at me, and I look at it. We do this while Miroku and Inuyasha are arguing with one and other. Finally, it got the signal that I was with Sesshoumaru. I hear Jaken say

"Naraku spoken of a certain monk. Could this be the man before us?" I look at him. "Does he look like a monk?" I ask. "Uh, yes?" Jaken says. "Does it look like he knows Inuyasha pretty well?" I ask. "Um, yea?" Jaken says. "Does it look like he's traveling with him?" I ask one more time. "Yes?" Jaken says. "Then obliviously, it's the same monk!" I finish.

"Ha! He looks no more troublesome than any other mere mortal!" Jaken shouts, hitting his staff on the demon. "Don't let looks deceive you." I warn and grab Rin's hand and put her on my back. "Good luck~!" I shout before jumping off the demon. Before I land, I throw Rin off of me, so she doesn't get hurt. She flies off like she jumped off a low swinging swing. I hit the ground, and my legs snap in two. "Are you alright?" Rin asks worriedly. "Yea, I'm all right!" I say.

"Can you grab those sticks over there? Hurry!" I say, pointing to two sticks, and Rin was off getting them. She comes back with them, and I prop myself on them, and I drag myself away from the demon. Suddenly, Miroku activates his wind tunnel. Sesshoumaru jumps back next to me. "Oh, hi!" I say. He just glares at me. "Can I fight too? I know how to defeat them!" I ask, hopefully making up me poking Sesshoumaru.

"You can't even stand." Sesshoumaru states. "I can if I transform!" I say. Suddenly, one of the sticks I was propped on, slipped out from under me, from the blasted wind tunnel. "Aiiee!" I screeched. Sesshoumaru pulled out something out of his bag, and it was a Saimeiosho hive and he threw it into the air. I then transformed into my "dangerous" self as I called it, seeing that when I black out, I'm able to cut Sesshoumaru with.

Only, I think I figured out how to activate it with me still controlling myself. It works, and I fling myself at Miroku. I fling my arms open and he closes his wind tunnel because of the Saimeiosho, and partially me. I hug him and he falls over. All of a sudden, his noise starts bleeding. "Haa~ I'm in heaven!" Miroku says, as I'm snuggling with him.

Everybody's sweat drops, except Rin, who didn't know what was going on. I suddenly jump off him. "Sorry! Maybe some other time~!" I say, and I blew him a kiss. Blood squirts out of Miroku's nose even more, then he gasps out in pain.

"Oh, yea! Those insects you sucked in, are very poisonous. Kagome, you might want to get an antidote." I say. Kagome was dumbfounded that I even told her to do that, but does it anyway. I turn to Inuyasha. "Now it's your turn." I say, pulling out my scythe, then dropping it.

The ground begins to shake vividly. "Huh? What are you doing that for?" Inuyasha asks, shocked that it was so heavy. "Since you don't have a weapon, it's only fair that I don't have one either." I say. "So who's going first?" I ask. I wait a moment. "I guess lady's first!" I say.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

The girl disappears. "Huh?" I say looking around. All of a sudden, the girl starts running around me and lightning speed. "By the way! My names Moonlight!" she shouts, then a tornado starts to form. Suddenly I'm sucked into it. "Arggh!" I shout, trying to stay on the ground.

Then Moonlight starts lashing out at me, once, then bringing her hand back from clawing me. I had three, neat, long scratches going around my body. Then, everything stops. I fall to the ground, and Moonlight is standing next to Sesshoumaru.

"There's nothing else I could do, Inuyasha! I'm not here to kill you, Sesshoumaru is!" Moonlight shouts, turns around and starts to walk off into the forest. Her clothes evaporate leaving back a kimono. She sticks her hand into the air and gets the other girl to head into the forest.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

We get pack to Ah-Un and we mount him. I get him to fly some place far away from Sesshoumaru. I don't want to interrupt him. "Hey Rin! Want to go to a village?" I ask. "Sure!" Rin shouts. I fly towards Lady Kaede's village. We land outside the village.

"Ah-Un, would you like to come with? You have to be nice to other people, though." I ask. He grunts, in what seems in agreement. I slid off of Ah-Un and walked past the rice fields. People were staring at me like I was a zombie or something.

I then thought up a new outfit and it was a long black dress with tears and holes all over it. It had two long ones going up to my hips, so I was able to run in it freely, without worrying about falling over. For shoes I had another 8inch boots on.

At the top it had really long sleeves and a big hood. I had my scythe, but I had another one with it. If I had my hood on, I would probably look like the Grim Reaper. We finally made it to the town and I noticed that I must have wished for some money to because I had a big coin purse hanging of off my dress.

We walked into town, and I went up to somebody and asked "Excuse me, sorry for my appearance, but could you tell me where your priestess? I have some important business I need to talk about to her." The man I asked thought about then said "Follow me." He gets up and starts walking towards a hut with smoke coming out of it.

I grabbed Ah-Un's reins and followed the man. We got to the hut and he went inside. A while later, a hunched over woman came out with an eye patch on her right eye. "How can I help you?" Lady Kaede asked. "Hello, Lady Kaede. My name is Moonlight. A sort of friend of Kagome." I say. "Kagome? She knows you?" Kaede asks.

"Well sorta. You see, we just met. And I came here to clarify some things. Whatever they say about me, I'm NOT evil. Do you know who Sesshoumaru is?" I ask. "Yes, isn't he Inuyasha's older brother who hates humans?" "Yes, well you see, Sesshoumaru took me and Rin- "That's me!" Rin shouts. "-in about two weeks ago. Here, this is my true form." I transform back into a sweet, 12 year old girl.

Well actually I was 12 just a minute ago, but with the outfit, it made me look 4 years older. "Oh my. For Sesshoumaru to take in such young girls. Are ye sure you want to be with him? Like I said, he hates humans more than anything." Kaede says. "Yes we're sure." I say. "Anyway, right now, Sesshoumaru is fighting Inuyasha for the Tetsuiga. Well, I helped Sesshoumaru. I'm not evil or anything, it's just…" I said.

"…he means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Kaede asks. "Yes. He's like a father to me. I never knew my father. My mother told me he was a terrible man, so I've never had a dad. Sesshoumaru kind of filled that role for me. So I was grateful for that. And besides, I had a craving to join.

I have this other spirit in me, that's bloodthirsty for battle, for blood." I say. "So yea… I kinda attacked Inuyasha. I really want to be friends with them, but you know…" I finish. "I understand. Kaede says. "I would do this myself, but I'm traveling with Sesshoumaru and I don't know when I'll see them again.

I know you see them often so could you please do this for me?" I ask. "Of course." Kaede says, smiling. "Oh thank you!" I said, hugging her. She was taken aback by this, but she quickly got over it, and hugged back.

"Well, good bye everyone!" I shout. It was an hour past since my conversation with Kaede, and I pretty made friends with everyone in the village. I also got some stuff that me and Rin wanted. I wanted to get Sesshoumaru and Jaken something, but since they hate humans, I didn't know what to get them.

So I got Jaken a little hat like the one he has now, but a little lighter color. For Ah-Un I got him a bunch of fruits and vegetables that he already eaten. He made a lot of friend too. And for Sesshoumaru, I haven't gotten him anything yet.

We made it out to the forest when something shiny caught my eye. I went over to it and it was a crystal! It was one I've never seen before. It was an Ice blue kind of color, so I named it an Ice Crystal. I got some string that we got from the village and made a tiny hole in the crystal and put the string through the hole, making a necklace.

This is what I'll give to Sesshoumaru. We make a fire for the night, seeing that Sesshoumaru hasn't found us yet, that we're going to be alone. Rin falls asleep and I stay up, for watch duty.

Half the night had gone by, when I heard a noise, coming from a bush. I go over to the bush and looked through it, and it was… a Twinned Tailed Demon Cat! It was completely black with icy blue eyes, and ice blue tear like streams from it's eyes and the tail tip was ice blue.

"Awww…" I breathed. I slowly lifted my hand and stuck it out for it to sniff it. Instead it went up to it and brushed up against it. I picked it up, and checked it and it was… a male!

"Hmm… I think I'll name you Kuroro!" I say. (Me: Kuro means black in Japanese) I take him back over to where I was sitting and sat down, and released Kuroro. "Do you like the name "Kuroro"?" I ask Kuroro. He mewed in agreement. He crawled into my lap and instantly fell asleep.

**Moonlight: Hey guys! You like? I know I'm changing the Inuyasha series but this is MY story. I can do wut I want with it! :3 btw, Please R & R!**


	12. Adoption

Moonlight: Hallo everybody! Sorry Seusstacular hasn't posted lately. She is to busy to write her stories. So anyways, I do not own anything except Gekkou and Itsuki. Please enjoy!

Chapter 12: Adoption

_**Gekkou's POV**_

It must have been hours later when something was pawing my chest. I crack open my eyes to see Kuro staring down at me. "Good morning Kuro!" I say, stretching. I get up, stretch some more, transformed into my "Grim Reaper" outfit, so I call it, and went over to Ah-Un and got a fruit. I ate it quickly, then woke up Rin. "Let's go Rin. We got to look for Sesshoumaru." Rin gets up and stretches too. Kuroro came over and hoped on my shoulder. Rin gasps. "She's so cute!" Rin squeals. "Actually, she's a he." I say, correcting Rin. "His name is Kuroro, isn't Kuroro?" I ask, and he meows in agreement. I hand him to Rin and she carefully takes him. We continue walking and after a while, Kuroro jumped back on my shoulder. After thinking about it for a while, I thought 'Why don't I transform my nose glands?' I try and it works. I could smell so much more. Since I didn't know what Sesshoumaru smelt like, I snuffed myself _to smell myself, which smelled like… death, metal, fire, pomegranates and… something else, the smell of_ Earth I thought was Rin, a weird smell I think was Jaken's, and the smell of cherry blossoms with a hint of something that smelled beautiful that I couldn't put my finger tip on. This must be Sesshoumaru's scent. I sniff the air, and at first I couldn't smell it, but then I began to smell him. He was in the opposite direction! "Errgh." I growl. "What's wrong, Gekkou?" Rin asks. "Sesshoumaru is way behind us." I say as I hop on Ah-Un. "Hop on Rin. If we want to meet Sesshoumaru by nightfall, we got to ride Ah-Un." I say. Rin hops on and we take off. We were flying for a couple of minutes when I saw the well. The Bone Eater Well. "Whoa, whoa! We got to land Ah-Un." Ah-Un lands, and I give him both an apple. I walk over to the well. 'I wonder…' I jump into the well. "Gekkou, what are you doing!" Rin shouts, and everything turns white

Suddenly, I'm at the bottom of a well. I jump out, and I'm in a shack! 'Oh, wow! It really works! But I don't have any shikon jewel shards with me.' I jump back through the well. I jump out of the well. "Rin go to Kaede! I'll be back in a while!" I then drop back down. Once I get through the well I get out of the shack and I run lightning speed. I slow down, and I put my hood up. I start walking, thinking whatever I walk on dies, but when I step off, it comes back to life, and it happens. People stop walking and stare. Now I really look like Death. I walk by two punks, then they step in front of me. "Ey, there. Looks like you're knew around heera. Let's tell you the rules…" Suddenly, a group surrounds me. _"Move"_ I growl in an inhuman voice. "Not yet. We haven't told you the rules! And let me tell you something, you already broke a rule." He says, cracking his knuckles. The others begin to laugh. _"I'll ask you again, __**move."**_ I say, still in a inhuman voice. "You want to be smart, eh? Will you broke another rule." He says, then swings his fist at me. I grab it at lightning speed before he hits me. I begin to break it. I then pull out one of my scythes. "Wh-what are you doin!" he asks fearfully. _"You still have a chance to move"_ I say. (from now on she's talking in a inhuman voice until I tell you) He quickly moves out of the way. I continue walking. _"Well since I'm back, let's have some fun…"_ I say and started walking around, looking for bad guys. "Hey you! Stop right there!" a police man yells. "You're getting a ticket for bringing weapons out in public." He says, handing me a ticket. I grab it and it burns up. I then grab my scythe. I can feel my demon side taking over. I pull out my scythe. I then lunge at him and I cut his arm off. "UGH! I NEED BACK UP NOW!" He shouts. _"It's no use~!"_ I scream and lunge at him again, this time, cutting his head off. Blood gets on me, and my eyes change into an icy blue with a maniac look. People begin screaming and a crowd starts to forming. 20 more police cars come and then I go berserk. I begin to cackle. I chop a police man into two, and another with his head split in two. One shoots me in the head and everything blacks out. What seemed like a split second was actually a minute when I saw policemen surrounding me. I grab my other scythe and they all don't have a lower part anymore. _"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

I screech as I kill more and more. Suddenly, I stop. 'I think I proved my point' I then start walking again, back to the well. I jumped through. Then… I wake up? (inhuman voice stops) I open my eyes to see that Ah-Un is still flying in the air, and I can still smell many things. Sesshoumaru's scent is very close. "We need to land, Ah-Un." I say. He lands and I slip off of him and started walking again. Then, off in the distance, I see a glimmer of white. "Stay…" I say to Ah-Un. "You too, Rin." I whisper. I start sneaking when I realize, Kuroro is still on my shoulder. 'Oh well, he might mask most of my scent.' I thought. I started sneaking towards Sesshoumaru. I pull out my scythes ever so slowly and quietly, to attack Sesshoumaru. 'This is training, isn't it?' I think I get close to Sesshoumaru, then I throw dirt all over myself, hoping to mask my scent even more. I slide out from the bush I'm in, beginning to slid behind Sesshoumaru. Then, I leap into the air, and bring down my scythes on top of Sesshoumaru, only, he moves to the side. "What do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru asks. "Well… I figured you were going to attack me any way for poking and leaving you, so why not start now?" I say. Sesshoumaru smirks and I just get angry. I lunge at him again, and once again, he dodges. Only, he attacks me this time. I move out of the way just in time, only Sesshoumaru is smarter than that, and he changes his hand's direction. It ends up going through my wrist, and I let go of my scythe from agonizing pain, causing the Earth to shake like an Earthquake. He begins to use his Poison Flower Claw attack, and my wrist stop to burn, literally. The skin started turning pink and fell off. "Uggh…" I started whimpering. I try to kick Sesshoumaru, but he moved out of the way. "Let's see if your wrist will fall off or not." Sesshoumaru snickers. "Ugh! Let go!" I shout, clawing at the air. I let go of my other scythe, once again, causing the Earth to shake. I aim for Sesshoumaru with my right hand, causing Sesshoumaru to go to the left. Then at lightning speed, I aim for Sesshoumaru with my left hand, clawing three small slivers on the right side of Sesshoumaru's face. "HA!" I shout. Sesshoumaru lets go of my wrist and I immediately jump back. Sesshoumaru touches his cut, looks at the blood, and smiles. "AWW SHIEAT!" I scream throwing up my arms, and I take off running. "Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, RUN!" I scream, knowing what will happen. I 'Todays lesson is learning how to outrun your enemy.' I think of what Sesshoumaru would of said if I stuck around to watch. Suddenly the grounds starts to tremble. I look behind my shoulder, to see a giant white dog. "AWW FAHK!" I screech as I run faster, but Sesshoumaru gets closer quickly. I transform into my speed form, and he still catches up to me! All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru snatches me, and his teeth sink into my body. "Ugh…" I moan in pain. Sesshoumaru transform back to his humanoid form and I'm in his arms. Kuroro, somehow managed to survive, crawls out of my hood, and started hissing at Sesshoumaru. "Shh…" I say, as I grab Kuroro, making him lie on my stomach. I begin to pet him, till he falls asleep. "Where did you get that?" Sesshoumaru questions, referring to Kuroro. "I found him when I was looking for you. I liked him, so I kept him. His name is Kuroro." I say. Sesshoumaru just stays silent. After a while I say "I can walk… I'm bleeding all over you, you know…" "That's fine." Sesshoumaru says. I say nothing and I rest my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. It was a deep and steady heartbeat. It's rhythmic beat made me fall asleep.

It was a while later, when I woke up, snuggled up against something. I saw that it was dark out, and there was a camp already made. My eyes wonder around to locate everybody. There's Jaken and Ah-Un, Rin snuggled at a base of a tree, Kuroro up in the tree next to me… were was Sesshoumaru? "I see that you're awake, then." I hear Sesshoumaru say, right above my head. I look up, and realized… that I was snuggled up in Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko! I quickly sit up, feeling embarrassed that I was snuggled up to Sesshoumaru, but pain quickly engulfs me. I fall and Sesshoumaru catches me. I gasp from shock and pain, and Sesshoumaru drags me beside him. I felt warm and snuggly, thanks to Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko, and I snuggle up to Sesshoumaru, seeing that he doesn't mind, and quickly fall asleep.

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

Gekkou snuggles up against me, and I don't care. I decided that I have taken Gekkou and Rin in as my own pups, adopting them. Of course I will admit this to anyone, but people will begin to see it. I wrap my arms around Gekkou, in a protecting way. I lean up against the tree, Gekkou still in my arms, and wait for dawn to come.

Moonlight: Daw, cute chapie, right? Anyway, plz R &R!

Tamaki: *hugs Moonlight* aww, its been a while since ive hugged you, so im gonna do it now.

Moonlight: *hugs back* You right, I think I can trust you hugging me!

Tamaki: Oh, thank you!

Moonlight: No problem! ^^


	13. The Jigoku Hikari Jewel

Moonlight: Hello again everybody! Nothin much to say, just I don't own anything but Gekkou and Itsuki.

Chapter 13: The Jigoku Hikari Jewel

Gekkou's POV

I wake up to being snuggled up to Sesshoumaru. I slowly get up, my pain quickly rising. I wobble to a tree, and Sesshoumaru is behind me. I wobble away from the tree, real, real slowly. I eventually get to Ah-Un, and sigh in relief. I wake up Rin, telling her it's time to go. I get on Ah-Un, seeing that I'm not fit to walk for a week or so, and pull out my sketch book. I get my pencil and eraser, and I start to draw me and Sesshoumaru, with me hanging on his left shoulder. After a while, I finish it. Not exactly what to do next, I suck up my pain and quietly slip off of Ah-Un. I slowly walk over to Sesshoumaru and ask "Sesshoumaru, you should give up on the Tetsuiga." I immediately transform into my speed form and jump back, not wanting to feel the wrath of Sesshoumaru. He stops walking, and looks at me. I put my hands up "Let me explain myself. First of all, did you know the Tenseiga is from the Tetsuiga?" Sesshoumaru began to look angry. "Anyways, Tenseiga can be used as a weapon. But I know something even better." I say. This seem to get Sesshoumaru's attention. "I know how to help you forge your own sword from your own fang." I say. This had gotten Sesshoumaru's full attention. He turned around completely, to face me. "In order to get your own sword Sesshoumaru, you must let go of your grudge that you hold against your father's will of giving Tetsuiga to Inuyasha as well as giving Tenseiga to you." I state. "HA! As if Lord Sesshoumaru would believe that!" Jaken shouts. "Jaken, be silent. Gekkou, is this true?" Sesshoumaru questions me. "Yes, I would never lie to you, my lord." I say truthfully. "The sword will be just like you, it would have the cruel streak of killing thousands at once." I say. Sesshoumaru looks at me, and then walks off again. "Wh-wait!" I call, running to Sesshoumaru. ,

It was a couple of hours later when I decided to turn on my nose glands. A familiar scent fills my nose. "Hey Sesshoumaru, why are we so close to a human village?" I ask, smelling the Bone Eaters Well. "Oh, you have a sense of smell that strong?" Sesshoumaru questions. "Y-yes, I do. Anyway, aren't we a little too close to a human village for your liking?" I question back. Sesshoumaru just stays silent. 'We're getting closer to the well!' I think. After a while, it comes into view. I quickly run ahead and jump into the well. "Gekkou, what are you doing!" Rin shouts, as everything turns white. I land at the bottom of the well, and I quickly jump out. I make my outfit into the "Grim Reaper" outfit and walked to open the door, when the door opens by itself. I look up to see… Kagome. "Uh… hi Kagome…" I say, shocked that Kagome was even here. "Hi… Gekkou…" Kagome says, also shocked. "Umm, I can go through your well, by the way…" I say. "But how? Do you have a shard of the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome questions me. "No, I don't." I say. "I see something in you though. It's a jewel of some sort." Kagome says. "Here, poke it exactly were it is." I say, and I stick out my hand to the side, my palm goes up in flames, burns out, leaving a black, iron, ebony dagger, with neat designs all over it. "What are you doing?" Kagome questions me. "I'm going to remove whatever is in my body. And because, just don't ask why. Can you please point to where it is?" I ask kindly. She looks at me dumbfounded, then points right where my heart is. I aim the dagger to where Kagome is pointing, then I plunge the dagger into my heart. I whimper in pain, and I pull the dagger out. It vanishes and an ice blue jewel falls out. I pluck it up and looked at it. "Hey, that's the sacred Jigoku Hikari no Tama, the sacred Jigoku Hikari Jewel! My grandfather always is talking to me about sacred jewels, and how only three of them still exist." Kagome says. "Hmm, well I better put it back in, before people start to come after it." I say as I stick it back into the hole I made in myself, only pushing it to the right once it gotten all the way into the back. I have a needle with thread appear in my hand and I sow the hole back together. "Well, it seems we both have a jewel." I say smiling up at Kagome. "Are you going through the well? I just wanted to know If I could go through or not." I ask. "Sure." Kagome says. I walk back to the well and jump through, along with Kagome. We both are on the other side and I jump out, my Grim Reaper outfit disappearing. Jaken immediately spots me, and starts yelling at me. I put my thumb to my nose, stick my fingers up, and stuck out my tongue. Rin comes running over to me, asking where I was, Kuroro on Rin's shoulder, immediately jumps back onto my shoulder. "Where did you go, Gekkou?" Rin asks me. "I went into the future, where I live." I say. Sesshoumaru looks in my direction, curious I guess. "You would love it, Rin! But Sesshoumaru… you would _hate_ it. The future has twice as many people as it does now. People are everywhere, where ever you go, they are there." I say. "But, everything is completely different. You wouldn't understand unless you come with me." I finish. "I want to come with you, Gekkou!" Rin says. "I'm sure you do, but I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru wants to continue moving." I say. "It's fine. We will make a camp behind the well." Sesshoumaru says. "Oh, yay!" Rin shouts, clapping her hands. Then, finally, Kagome jumps out. She must have been surprise to see Sesshoumaru here, so close to a human village. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here!" Kagome exclaims. Sesshoumaru just glares at her. I begin to smell Inuyasha, and he's coming fast. Suddenly he bursts out of the trees, and pulls out his Tetsuiga. "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here! Have you come for the Tetsuiga!" Inuyasha yells, lunging at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru easily dodges his attack, and I my fire engulfs my hands, burn out, leaving two even bigger scythes . "Oh no you don't!" I yell, butting in. I block Inuyasha's second attack on Sesshoumaru with ease. "What do you think you're doing! I don't care what that old hag says about you! Your with Sesshoumaru, and you must be destroyed!" Inuyasha yells, finally hitting my shoulder. I stumble around a bit, then I turn and face him. "If you want me to kill you, I'll do it with pleasure." I say, transforming into a scarier looking outfit. I was wearing a black dress with tears and holes all over the long sleeves, and the bottom of my dress, along with black 8inch boots again. My belly was showing, making it look like my dress was two pieces, but on the side, there were two cloths connecting to each piece, making it into a dress. I had spikes growing out from my shoulders, my fingernails were 5 inches long, completely black iron, and deadly sharp. I had black wings like Ulquiorra's released form from Bleach, along with the nails. My eyes were icy blue again and I lunge at Inuyasha, quick as lightning. Inuyasha didn't even have enough time, before I sliced his arm severely. I could have chopped his arm off easily, but Kagome wouldn't be very happy about it. "Stop!" Kagome shouts, running over in front of Inuyasha. "Kagome, get out of here! I can handle this by myself!" Inuyasha yells. "Oh no you can't! Look at yourself! Your arm is just barely hanging on! How do you expect to fight with only one arm!" Kagome shouts back. Suddenly she took out her bow and an arrow, that I had noticed for the first time. 'Oh noes…' I think. "If you make another move, I'll shoot you." Kagome threatens. "Ooo, I'm so scared! Go ahead, _try me._" I taunt. She releases her arrow, and I purposely let it hit my heart. I fall to the ground, dead.

Sesshoumaru's POV

Gekkou falls to the ground hard. Rin just stands there, like normal, Jaken just yawns, and I'm irritated. Kagome and Inuyasha looked surprised that we didn't do anything. "You fools! Gekkou is not any ordinary human!" Jaken begins to explain, only to be interrupted by Gekkou, who stands up and pulls out the arrow. "I'm immortal; don't you remember that, Kagome? Or did you just not believe me? Anyways, leave us alone." Gekkou say. Gekkou glance at me, signaling if I'm still after the Tetsuiga. I barely move my head to the right, signaling "no". Gekkou turn back. "Sesshoumaru is not after the Tetsuiga anymore." She says gently. "Huh? You've got to be joking!" Inuyasha yells. Suddenly I can see Gekkou's aura. _"Try me." _She threatens. Inuyasha cowers behind Kagome. 'Coward.' I think. "Anyway, it 'tis true." Gekkou says. "And besides, I don't want to hurt you, you do realize that, don't you?" Gekkou questions. Inuyasha looked shocked. Gekkou sighed. "I could have easily killed you, just a moment ago, but I didn't." Gekkou explains. "Oh…." Inuyasha says, looking at his arm. "Anyways, hope you don't mind, but we are camping over in that direction." Gekkou says, pointing to the other side of the well. "You could stay in the village?" Kagome asks. "I don't think Sesshoumaru would appreciate very much." Gekkou laughs. "Oh, right." Kagome says. I'm beginning to get very annoyed. Gekkou walks over to Inuyasha, and her hand is engulfed in flames, leaving behind was a needle and thread. "Here, let me sow that together for you." Gekkou says sweetly. She begins to sow Inuyasha's arm together. "There! It should heal correctly now." Gekkou says. Then she walks back over to me. "Well, good bye for now!" Kagome yells, walking towards the human village, I would presume. "Well, Sesshoumaru. I'm going to be gone for a day. Do you mind if I take Rin with me?" Gekkou asks. I stay silent. "Ok, then!" Gekkou says, grabbing Rin and jumping through the well, with a bright white flash coming from it. I turn around and begin walking.

Gekkou's POV

I get out of the shack with Rin and Rin gasps. "This is where I live." I say, smiling. Rin just looks up me, astonished. "Come on, Rin! We have so much to do in just one day!" I say, having Rin hop on my back/scythes. I put protectors on the scythes, so Rin doesn't cut herself. I run around town for a while until I run into the rich part of town. I get Rin new clothes, so she can blend into this era. I get Rin a cute little flower dress with a fake blue flower in her pigtail. I also get Rin blue sandals to go with it. We walk around, and just as I presumed, people are staring at me and Kuroro, mostly me because of my look. I still looked like Death. I decided to make everything I step on that's living, die and when I step off, they regenerate. We wondered for a while and did a bunch of things, when I saw it. I found Ouran High School!

Moonlight: I'm getting closer, Tamaki~!

Tamaki: One step closer, my darling! *leaps into the air to hug*

Moonlight: *leaps into air to hug, also* TAMA-CHAN HUG!

Tamaki: TAMA-CHAN HUG!

*hugs*

Moonlight: Hope you enjoyed! Please stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Interruption

Inuyasha: Keh. Seusstacular does not own OHSHC only her own characters

Seusstacular: Thank you for saying the disclaimer Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I only did it cus' Kagome made me do it. She can be really scary some times, the wench!

Kagome: SIT BOY! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 14: Darkness, Light, and a New Haircut

Itsuki's POV

I backed up against the door, hoping that I hadn't interrupted something that they were doing.

"Uh, I am soo sorry about barging in like this….you see I got lost while running away from someone….. and when they came closer I just went to the first door I could find….I am very sorry for intruding!" I breathed in a big gulp of air after I said all that in one breath.

"you did not interrupt anything, just the Black Magic club's meeting. You may stay if you wish."

"thank you very much, it is very appreciated." I looked around for somewhere to sit, and realized that I could now see everything in the room. With perfect clarity. I saw a line of chairs off to the left, that weren't occupied by club members, and sat down in one of them. I sat there listening to Nekozawa talk about dark magic. Yep, this is the perfect spot to hide from Tamaki.

Tamaki's POV

Oh no, oh no, oh no! I lost her! I lost my precious daughter! How could this have happened? We walked down the hallway where we had saw her go. As we walked it got darker and darker, then I realized where we are; we were in the hallway that led to the Black Magic club. All the color drained from my face as we came to a dead end of a hallway with only one door. She must have gone into the Dark Magic room.

"What do we do now?" The twins said, "We can't just leave her there."

I walked back and forth for at least 5 minutes until I came to a terrifying discovery.

"Ok! Plan 607 is under way now! You know what to do! One Two Three!" And we pushed the door open.

Itsuki's POV

And that's when the idiotic Host Club burst through the doors. I automatically sweat dropped when I saw them. Tamaki stepped forward in front of the others.

"What did you do with my daughter? You better not have cursed her!Oh if I found out…."

As Tamaki continued his rampage, I slowly slipped through the door of the black magic club. As I tip- toed my way out of the room, I quickly became adjusted to the light again. I ran out of the hallway into…a shirt? I looked up and my eyes widened in horror. I ran right into Kyoya.

"Trying to run away Itsuki? That is very unlike you, we will not harm you." He had that really creepy smile on his face, the one he gets when he is planning something evil. I sprinted around him, just to run into someone else.

"Will you carry her back to the club room Mori? She still hasn't gotten her hair cut." Mori picked me up and began carrying me back. I kicked and screamed the whole time, but he wouldn't budge. As we went down the hallways I recognized as the ones leading to the club room, I kicked and screamed harder. I was so busy with that I didn't realize that Mori had put me down. I was back in the club room. With the hair stylist in front of me. She must have been trained to work really fast, cus' right when I was about to run again, my hair was already cut. My beautiful, long hair. Gone. It would take me months to grow back! Now that my hair was cut, the stylist brought in a couple of her friends to help me wrap my chest. I wasn't very happy about this either. When I looked in the mirror, I was a different person. With my short hair and wrapped chest, I looked just like a really handsome boy in a school uniform. Everybody was back at the club room now, waiting to see what I looked like. I sighed and walked towards the curtain. When I opened it up everybody was there, waiting. When they saw me, I swear all their jaws dropped to the floor, I'm not kidding! It was hilarious! I looked at them and tried to hold back a laugh. It didn't work. Suddenly, I was on the floor laughing my head off. They all looked soo stupid! When I was done laughing, I looked up to see them still staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Finally they all snapped out of it. Tamaki was the first to speak.

"Just as I thought! Our little errand runners are moving up the ranks. From now on you two are Hosts! If you can get 50 people to request you each, then your debt will be paid off!"

Nekozawa's POV

I looked through the empty doorway of my club room. Who was that girl that barged into the meeting? Why was the Host Club chasing after her? Why did he feel such a strong aura coming off of her? These are all questions that he had running through his head, along with many more. He had to know the answer. He had to.

Seusstacular: Ohhh! What is Nekozawa going to do to find out? Find out in the next chapter that I write! Sayonara!


	15. We Meet Again

Moonlight: Hello everybody! Today, this chapter will get very exciting! Anyways I-

Tamaki: Meh daughter doesn't own anything except Gekkou and Itsuki!

Moonlight: Tank you, Tamaki!

Chapter 15: We meet again.

Gekkou's POV

I walk up to the Ouran High School gates. 'I wonder if I could get in?' I think. I run really fast into the school. I continue running, and eventually I get to a dead end with a door at the end of it. I read it and it says "Music Room 3" I open up the door slowly and walk in. The club stops and looks at me. I make contact with Tamaki and we both shout at the same "HEY, I KNOW YOU!" We both run and jump into the air and hug each other. "Oh, my my my! I finally get to meet you, Moonlight's Oc, in the story!" Tamaki says, crying. "Uh, it's Gekkou…" I say barely breathing. The twins both say "She does look familiar…" I let go of Tamaki and I see… Itsuki? Only… with short hair…. "WHAT THE HEALLL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ITSUKI!" I shout, running over to Itsuki. "TAMAKI! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!" I yell, falling to the ground crying. "Wait a minute! I still confused. Tamaki, who is this… girl?" Honey asks. "Oh, yea. . Everyone! This here is Gekkou! Gekkou this is-"Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karu. I know" I say, standing up. I pull out my scythe. I also have a evil glint in my eyes. "You… will… pay… for… chopping off ITSUKI"S HAIR!" I screech, chasing Tamaki. Tamaki immediately runs behind Mori. Honey butts in. "You're gonna have to get through me first." Honey says. "That's fine by me." I say, immediately taking the first turn. Honey dodges and I immediately swing my scythe in front of him. I cut his knee, and he immediately gets this blank look in his face. I make myself look scarier by making my aura visible in black. I set Rin down and she runs over to the group of girls who were in there, to watch. Everybody goes along the edges of the wall so me and Honey have enough room. Kuroro jumps down and transform into his HUGE form and I interrupt. "No Kuroro. This is just my fight." I say. He whines, and transform back and hops onto my shoulder again. "Becareful." I warn, and lunge at Honey. He dodges and tries to hit me, but I grab his fist, throwing him to the ground. He just flips and lunges to me this time. I dodge and kicked him on the shoulder. He rolls once, then flips into the air and trys to kick me the face, but I easily dodge. 'Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for the training.' I think. Honey rears back and kicks me square in the face. I fall to the ground, and the ground vividly shakes. I quickly get back up seeing theres an opportunity to finish him off. I quickly realize what I'm doing so I flip my scythe backwards, so the stub hits Honey square in the chest and I pin him to the ground. "I win." I cheer. I quickly jump back, to get off of Honey and quickly go after Tamaki. I catch up to him and slap him. He looked really shocked. "Itsuki worked really hard to grow her hair and you just chop it off." I scold him. "I… I'm sorry… it's just that-"I don't care what! Make her be a maid or something! Right now, your my ex-father!" I yell and I walk over to Itsuki to grow her hair back.

Itsuki's POV

My eyes widen vividly when I see her and I can only make one guess. _She's been training with Shesshy! That lucky girl must be in heaven! Yup she's in heaven alright: Anime Freak's Heaven._ She walks over to me and suddenly, my hair was grown back! That was also when I felt a pulsing in my body, like a separate heartbeat. I felt a tremendous energic power course through my body. I also felt a tug by the air, and suddenly I had cat ears and a cat tail. My hair was a bright blonde with electric blue highlights at the tips. I was wearing a black witch hat with a blue sash and a black tank top that ended right above my stomach with black shorts and blue high heel boots. That is when everything went black.

Gekkou's POV

"HOLY CRAP!" I scream as Itsuki passes out. "Wha, euh, ergh, weh, bu, but… WHAT!" I yell. "What duh Heall is goin on!" I yell as I begin to feel my cat ears poke out at the top of my head, and a tail from my butt. 'Thank goodness I have my hood up, and cloak on' I thought, sighing in relief. "What's going on! How did you make her hair grow back! Are you a Black Magic User, too?" Tamaki questions me. Suddenly I feel a presence. I turn around to see a giant oak door with a black aura hanging around it. It opens and a man with a black cloak comes out. 'Nekozawa!' I thought. "Did somebody saw something about Black Magic?" Nekozawa questions. I glare at Tamaki and pointed at him. "He did." I say. Tamaki then rears back and yells "Oh, yea? Well she uses it!" I glare at him even more and shout "How do you even know I use black magic!" I make myself calm down. "So do you?" Nekozawa asks. "If you think I do, then I do. But I don't. I cannot tell you what I do, but I could show you what I do." I say. "Then show me." Nekozawa says. I stick out my hand and it is engulfed in flames. Everybody gasps. 'It seems I have everybody's attention.' I think. The flames vanishes, leaving behind the same dagger from before. I aim for my heart. "What are you doing!" Tamaki and Itsuki say together. Everybody starts gasping, realizing what I'm about to do. "You'll see." I smile weakly, and I plunge the dagger into my heart. My knees buckle underneath of me, and my vision gets blurry. Everybody is gasping and screaming. I take the dagger out, and blood begins to pour out. I stick my hand into my chest. I search around for the Jigoku Hikari Jewel and find it. I grab it and pull it out. "This is a part of me. It is called the Jigoku Hikari no Tama" I say. "Oh! To have such a terrible jewel in you!" Nekozawa says, taking the Jewel to examine it. If Itsuki were awake I bet her eyes would have widened. I change my eyes, curious to see if she had a jewel too. Sure enough, she did. I grip my dagger, and flash step next to her. I thrust the dagger next to her heart. It didn't hit anything serious so she couldn't die from it.I pull the dagger out. I stick my hand into the hole, and grab her jewel. A green jewel was in my hand. "The sacred Yoso Wa no Tama." I say. I examined it for a while, then stuck it back, and sewed up the hole. "You have a sacred jewel in you too!" I state. She bolted awake at this. "What was that for!" Itsuki yelled. "I wanted to show you, your jewel that you had. Mines the sacred Jigoku Hikari no Tama." I say. "What does Jigoku Hikari and Yoso Wa mean?" Rin asks. "Oh, Jigoku Hikari means "Hell's Light" and Yoso Wa means "Elements"." I say. "Oh, that makes sense." Rin says. I go back to Nekozawa and he hands me back my jewel. I stick it back in, sew the hole back together, and then I realized something. I spilt blood everywhere in the music room. "Excuse me, but can I join the Black Magic club?" I ask Nekozawa. "Of course, but what is your name?" Nekozawa asks. "Oh, my name is Hana Gekkou." I say smiling.


	16. A Dream with a Man with Cat Eyes

Moonlight: Hi again everybody! I do not own anything but Gekkou and Itsuki.

Chapter 16: A Dream of a Man with Cat Eyes.

_**Gekkou's POV **_

I follow Nekozawa into the Black Magic room. He opens the door and goes in. "Please, Gekkou! Don't join the Black Magic Club!" Tamaki begs. "No! I don't want my hair to be chopped off like Itsuki!" I say stomping into the Black Magic room. Rin follows in with me, and she stays close to me. Everybody else who is in the Black Magic club, bows in greeting. Rin and I bow in return, and we walk over to Nekozawa. "Oh, my! What kind of cat is that!" Nekozawa asks eagerly. "Uh… it's a twinned tailed demon cat. His name is Kuroro." I say, picking him off my shoulders. Nekozawa looks at him. "A demon? My, my, what an interesting demon." Nekozawa says, examining him further. "Do you wish for your cat puppet to be real?" I ask Nekozawa. "But of course. But he is real." Nekozawa says, not making any sense. "May I see your hand?" I ask. Nekozawa sticks out the hand with the puppet and I take it, kiss the mouth, blowing air onto it. Nekozawa is watching with awe and the other Black Magic members come around to watch. I tap the puppet's chest, while breathing air onto it. I remove my mouth from the puppet and continue blowing on it. While doing so, I remove the puppet from Nekozawa's hand, and the other members gasp in shock that I would do such a thing. I sit the puppet on Nekozawa's hand, still breathing on it. I begin to see my own breath. No, my _soul_. The puppet begins to puff up and the bottom turn into legs and the front legs turn longer, the head turns into a more cat shaped. Fur begins to cover the puppet, and the eyes become real, along with everything else. Soon Bellzonith becomes a real cat, err kitten. My legs buckle underneath me, and everything turns black.

_**Nekozawa's POV**_

Gekkou suddenly collapses onto her knees and I see her eye's turn into a greyish blue. She hunches over and falls to her side, with the same face. "Did she just… die?" I hear one of the other members ask. Suddenly, Gekkou's chest begins to glow blue, and she starts coughing.  
>Ugh… warning, do not do that. You'll end up killing yourself." Gekkou says, standing back up.<p>

_**Gekkou's POV**_

Bellzonith mewed up at Nekozawa. Nekozawa gasps, just realizing that Bellzonith is alive, and starts cuddling Bellzonith. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are officially a Black Magic member!" Nekozawa yells, still cuddling Bellzonith. "Thank you." I bow. Suddenly a bell rings. "School is over, everyone!" Nekozawa yells, dismissing everyone. I walk out with Kuroro and Rin, and run to the Music room. I get there and bump into Tamaki. "Oh, hi Tamaki! You are forgiven!" I say, smiling. "Wha- what! I mean, really!" Tamaki says, as I'm hugging him. He hugs back and then I realize something. "Hey, Tamaki… I just realized something…" I say. "What is it, Gekkou?" Tamaki asks. "I don't have a home here in Japan…" I say, embarrassed. "That's ok! You can stay at my home!" Tamaki says. "Can Rin come, too? She's my sister. And are cats allowed?" I ask. "Of course! But we have a dog, just to warn you." Tamaki says. "I don't think we'll have a problem with that." I say. I snap my fingers, and my scythes and cloak disappears and is replaced with a purple, black, and white sleeveless dress. The top part is purple, the edges lined with black lacing, and the bottom part of the dress is white with a black see-through shawl wrapped to the side of the waist, and the very bottom edges is lined with black lacing. My hair is put up very elegantly, and my shoes are black normal high heels. I turn to Rin and change her look as well. I change her kimono into a simple, light blue, cute dress, with a little darker blue sash covered in gems that are in circles. I give her a doubled pearl necklace, and give her the same color flat heels as her dress. "There! We are ready!" I say, turning to Tamaki. "Alright, then. Follow me." Tamaki says, and begins walking down the hallway. I realize that I have no weapons on me, so I make a black sword that looks like Ichigo's Bankai (from Bleach) appear by my waist. We soon walk out of the building, and to the gates. A fancy limo pulls up a man comes and opens the door. Tamaki lets us go first and we eventually all get in. "Wow…" Rin gasps. In the inside, there is some much space that I could lay on the ground. Tamaki and me chatted for a bit, and Rin was just still staring outside in amazement. We get to Tamaki's mansion, and this time, Rin and I both gasped. It was huge! Yea, I saw it in the Anime, but I wasn't expecting it to be this big! We walk to the gates of the mansion and to the door. An old women comes to open the door. "Oh my, who are these little girls?" she asks. "These are Gekkou and Rin." Tamaki says. We both bow. "It's nice to meet you!" We both say together. "You too!" she says. "They are staying here, tonight. Ok?" Tamaki says. "Ok, but you should make sure it's ok with your father, first." She says. "Alright, we're off then!" Tamaki says waving, up the stairs already. "Hey!" I say, jumping into the air with Rin on my back. I make the sides of the dress rip, so I could jump and run in them. I delicately land on the railing of the stairs and I make myself light, so I wouldn't break it. I run up the railing at lightning speed, and the old women was surprised. 'It figures' I thought. I catch up to Tamaki and Kuroro begins to growl. Suddenly, a golden retriever comes running through a door. Kuroro jumps down and transforms. He roars, and the dog suddenly backs up, whimpering. Kuroro transforms back and slowly walks over to the dog. The dog sniffs him for a bit, then licks him. Kuroro jumps onto it's back. "Her name his Goruden, Golden." Tamaki says. "I think Kuroro likes her." I say. "Mhmm." Tamaki says, then starts walking. I follow behind, along with Rin and Goruden, with Kuroro on her back. We get to a big oak door, and Tamaki knocks. "Come in." said a voice on the other side. Tamaki walks in and I follow. There in front of me, was a man sitting at a desk with money and paper work scattered neatly. "Yes Tamaki? How may I help you?" the man asks. "Father, this is Gekkou and Rin." Tamaki says, gesturing his arms to us. We bow and Tamaki says "Gekkou, Rin, this is my father, _ Suoh" Tamaki says, gesturing his arms to his father. "Hello, it is nice to meet you, but please, call me Uncle Suoh." Suoh says. Rin giggles and I say "Yes sir, Uncle Suoh, sir!" I say, saluting. Everybody laughs. "So Tamaki, what is it that you wanted?" Suoh asks. "I was wondering if they could stay for tonight. They are only visiting here for a day, and they haven't gotten a place rented." Tamaki explains. "I see, it is fine that they stay." Suoh says. "Thank you , father!" Tamaki says, then turns and leaves. We follow and I ask "So were would we be staying?" I ask. "But of course! Here follow me." Tamaki says, turning right into a new hallway. "You would be staying here, Rin." Tamaki says, opening up a door, leading into a kid's dream land. "Wow…" Rin gasps. "Here, take Kuroro, in case you get scared in the middle of the night." I say, handing Kuroro to Rin. I begin to follow Tamaki, but I get… the surge to slaughter him. "Tamaki… leave… now!" I yell, transforming into my released form, (Psycho form) only with an different outfit. I grow black wings, flying into the air. "Run…" I whisper, before blacking out.

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

I begin to sense something wrong, coming from the well. I run as fast as I can to the well, tearing through the huge forest, fearing that it is Gekkou. I get there to see the well glowing a bit. I jump in like Gekkou, and to my surprise, I go through. I land on the ground softly and I jump out. I burst open the door to see… I don't even know what. There were weird, huge, buildings here, and so many people! It desgusted me. I wanted to kill all of them at once. Instead, I followed my sense to Gekkou.

_**Tamaki's POV**_

"Gek… Gekkou?" I ask, scared backing up. "Run…" I barely hear her say, before she lunges at me with a scythe that was uniquely shaped. It had a jagged long blade around where you would make a lower case T and at the top was a lower jagged blade. At the point, it was very sharp, and at the bottom, it had a very long chain. Her outfit was a black dress with black and red sleeves, only with chains wrapped around her waist. She had a little black hat on with red lacing, and she had a black shawl on her shoulders, along with a white scarf. She had black and red striped leggings and black boots with chains on them. Her face had a maniac look but a frightened one at the same time. She lunged at me again, and I jumped out of the way, into a corner. She fly back into the air, and lunged at me. I snapped my eyes shut and just as I thought I was going to die, something held her back. I opened my eyes to see… a tall white haired man holding her back. She looks at him and jumps back. Maids come running up the stairs, following the man that probably burst through the doorway. Gekkou suddenly lunges at the man and he easily dodges behind her. He quickly attacks, thrusting his hand into her shoulder. Her… hand spins around, facing him, and she hits him in the shoulders, and starts cackling. The maids starts screaming, and one runs away, yelling "I'm going to get the police!" Gekkou starts cackling even more, even shrieking. My father comes running out of his room, and stares at Gekkou in disbelief. Gekkou hits him some more, then the man suddenly jumps out the window, with Gekkou following behind! I run down the stairs, with everyone else following. I make it outside to see them just standing there. Gekkou has her hands on her face, and she's screaming. "No! No! No! I will not! _You will!_ I will not! _You… WILL!"_ she screeches and she removes her hands and tilts her head back, letting out an ear-piecing screech. Her eyes go to the back of her head, and red markings begin to make their way up her neck. They go half way up her head, and her eyes roll back, now cat-eyed blood red. She smiles evilly, revealing sharp canines. Her scythe becomes bigger and she cackles some more. I look at the man, to see his eyes closed. Suddenly, they snap open to reveal that his eyes are completely red and the pupil are a dark blue. A pink aura begins to surround him, then gets much bigger. It vanishes, revealing a huge white dog with markings, I notice that looked like the man had too. It howls and lunges at Gekkou. Gekkou dodges and hits it's paw. It takes a step back, and growls. It lunges at her more, causing Gekkou to jump into the air. It snaps it's jaw shut on Gekkou and I yell "NO!" and blood squirts everywhere. It releases Gekkou and she falls to the ground, her clothes vanishing and her hair going back to normal. She had a huge hole in the side of her, one arm barely hanging on, a hole in her head, and shin lower was barely hanging on on one of her legs. Her eyes were wide open, blankness, and she was smiling a menacing smile. The dog transform back into the man. My dad and I were both pointing at him like he was a monster and the maids were all backing up, scared. The man picks up Gekkou's lifeless body, and jumps back into my home. "He-hey! Wait!" I yell running back into the house. I get back up there to see him opening Rin's locked door. Rin falls back, not expecting it to open, and to see the man there. "Just what to you think your doing!" I yell. For the first time, the man speaks. "I am retrieving what is mine." And scoops up Rin too, and simply walks out to and through the door. "Hey! What are you…" I begin to say, but the man was already gone. "Gekkou…" I whispered.

_**Gekkou's POV**_

I wake up, standing on a checkered platform. I'm in a strange dress, it reminded me of the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. It had so many colors and things on, I couldn't even describe. I look around. 'Where am I?' I thought, my thoughts echoing in the darkness. Suddenly, I see two red eyes open in far out in front of me. "Who are you?" I ask. The eyes looked sad at this.

"Oh Gekkou, Gekkou how do you not rember me?

This dark silhouette, that is standing in front of you.

Oh Gekkou, Gekkou why don't you rember?

I must catch you this time.

Please return to me~…"

the eyes sang? No it had a body that I can barely see, but I could see a man's silhouette. 'This melody… how did he know it? My mother use to sing it to me, so I could fall asleep better…' I thought. Suddenly, the pupils slit into cat like and glow turn pink and glows a magenta color. I begin to back up, but almost fall off the edge. I look over and just saw darkness.

Everlasting darkness. It could be scary and terrifying to others, but calm and soothing to the others. I catch myself, to see that the platform disappeared, only leaving behind a small enough space for me to stand on. The eyes begin to come closer. "N-no! Stay back!" I warn, almost taking another step back. The eyes get even closer. It stops in front on the light that is shining on me like a spotlight. It then sticks it's hand out, reveling a glove that looks like Mickey Mouse's, and it tilts it's head to the side, like saying "Join me?" I begin to panic. I end up taking a step back from pure panic. I fall and fall, then I'm in someone's arms. I look up to see those eyes. I can't see who they belong to, but they look awfully familiar. It looks like it smiles and begins to sing again.

"Sing darling,

Sing the butterfly song.

Sing darling,

Sing 'till you're sleeping for long.

Far away, in an uncharted land,

We may play with the lion and lamb.

Sing darling sing,

The butterflies are gone.

Sing my darling; close your beautiful eyes…"

I gasp. This was the song that played in my locket. How was he able to know that too! His voice was so soothing, and I could feel his chest vibrate when he sang, and his heart beat… his rhythmic, slow beating heart beat. I couldn't help, but fall asleep in his arms. The last thing I heard was "Shh… that's right… fall asleep, my Gekkou…"

I wake up, but don't open my eye's, fearing that I was going through the same thing, in my dream. I hear two heart beats, one mine, and someone else's. My curiosity got the best of me and I crack open my eyes, just a little. To my surprise, I see Sesshoumaru. I try to move my right arm, but nothing happens. I look down at it slowly, and to my horror, it was barely hanging on. I gasp, and sit up in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Surprising, isn't it?" I barely hear Sesshoumaru say. "Put me down." I whisper. Sesshoumaru walks over to Ah-Un and sets me down. He looks down at me. I look at my leg and gasp. It looked like my arm, only it was my leg. I look at my chest to see huge holes littered over my chest. Then I realize something. "What are we doing here?" I question Sesshoumaru. "We had to come back." Is all he says. I rember the man singing and I went to touch my locket, to see that it's not there. 'That's right, I lost it only a year ago in London, near Phantomhive mansion…' I thought. Tears begin to well in my eyes. I wipe them away, then fell off of Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru went to help me, but pushed his arms away. I got up, and my legs began breaking. I gasp from the pain, but I kept walking. I would keep on walking till I got to the well. Something kept telling me, I had to go to London. "Gekkou, where are you going?" Rin called, but I ignored her. More tears welled in my eyes. 'If I'm going to London, I won't see Rin or Sesshoumaru for a while…' but I kept walking. "Gekkou." Sesshoumaru said. I stop walking. I turn and look at him. "Where are you going?" he said sternly. "Away for a long time. Come back to the well in a year on this day. Keep waiting for a week, and if I don't come, then I never will." I say. "What is that supposed to mean!" Rin cries at for me, but I keep walking. Rain begins to pour, and I don't look back. I hear Rin crying, off in the distance, but I still keep going. If I look back, I will not be able to leave. After a while, I find the well and I finally look back. No one was there. 'What would you expect?' I finally let my tears shed, then pick a moonflower that was the early one to open, bit my finger, let the blood spill on it, tied the necklace I was going to give to Sesshoumaru on to it, then throw it into the air, letting it blow away into the wind. I take one more look from where I came to see if Sesshoumaru was there, then jumped through.

Moonlight: Aww how sad! Stay tune to find out what happens next! Also, in order to hear what the tunes are for the songs, go on youtube. For the first song, look up "Bloody Lullaby". It should be the first video. The picture for it is a hallway that has blood everywhere, and a man walking away. It's by MezumeBlackWolf.

For the second one, look up "The Lullaby Locket" by VitaNuovaRevolution. The picture is a red necklace with a silver lining, and has a black crest.


	17. Awmazing powers with a bonus!

Seusstacular: moonlight and I do not own Inuyasha or OHSHC… sometimes, I wonder if you readers even read the disclaimers?

Kagome: sigh, they probably don't.

Rin: But, but! They have to read it! We work so hard on it…they have to read it…right?*starts sniffling*

Seusstacular: AW! It's ok Rin! If you don't want Rin to cry you better review!

Itsuki's POV

WHAT WAS THAT? My best friend just walks in, sticks her hand in my chest, shows me I have an all-powerful jewel in there, then leaves!WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?she didn't even bother to think of the Host Club members reactions! I look over to see them all staring at me in disbelief and confusion. I sigh, why can't life ever be kind to me? Why does it always stick me in these positions?

"You probably want an explanation, right?*sigh* Well here it is, that is my best friend Gekkou and she is a little weird sometimes….. in a good way. We have been best friends ever since we met. But we got separated, and couldn't find each other again. Ever since we met, I began growing my hair out, in hopes that it would make it look better, which it did. It took me at least 3-5 years to grow out, that's why she went berserk."

I looked back at them, not realizing when I turned away in the first place, I looked at all their expressions. Tamaki and Honey were crying, Haruhi was looking at me with a sad expression on her face, Kyoya was typing (no surprise there…), and Mori had a softened expression while looking at me, and the twins just looked bored. I had the same expression as the twins, this story was nothing new to me, just a bore with no emotion attached, what I really wanted to do was test this new power of mine!

"So! Who wants to see me try and test this new power?" Everyone jump out of their state and said at the same time," ME!" . I slow down my breathing, waiting for the pulse, but it didn't come. The only thing I could feel was a slight tug at the light beams around me. Oh yeah, I have control over the elements! Wait! That gives me an idea from science! I wonder if it will work…. I slowly will the light beams around my body until I was covered in them.

"Wow! That's amazing Suki- Chan! You turned invisible!" Honey said. Just as I thought by bending the light around myself I can become invisible! There was one more thing I have always wanted to do… HEHE…. This is so evil of me. I began figuring out how to make explosions with light. It worked, cus' just as I tried it you could hear a big BOOM! And Kyoya's computer exploded. Oh, you do not know how much I wanted to do THAT! But, soon my glory crumbled as Kyoya went to his backpack and brought out a new laptop…..stupid rich people. Anyways, let's see what else I can do! Maybe I don't just have control of light….but the other elements too. I turned off my invisibility, and before I knew it, I was floating in the air! Ya that's right, in the air! But before I could try something new, a voice that sounded like honey was in my head. _How did I lose to that girl, that girl I just met? I must be losing my ability to fight._ It sounded solemn and a little confused. I floated over to honey, and whispered into his ear so that only he could here.

"you don't have to worry about Gekkou, she learned from one of the best fighters in the world. Don't fret."

He looked so surprised, I almost burst out laughing.

Seusstacular: Gomen! Gomen! For the short chapter! But don't forget to review, or Rin will cry!


	18. Epilogue

Moonlight: Hello everybody! This story is coming to an end! Something but anyways, here you go and I don't own anything except the storyline and Gekkou, and Itsuki

Chapter 18: Epilogue

Gekkou's POV

I continued to walk in the rain. It was raining here, in my era. I continued walking, till I decided to find Tamaki's home. I walked and walked, and eventually, I found it. I went up to the door, and knock. A maid opened, and she gasp. "Ar-are you alright, dear?" She stuttered. "Yes, I'm fine. Does Tamaki happen to be here?" I ask. "I'm afraid not, madam. Tamaki is at school. You should be too." The maid said. 'I'll give him something to show that I'm not coming back.' I thought. "Here, this was for him." I said, handing the maid a package. It had a blue rose in it with a note with it, saying that I died today. I bow, then leave. I continue walking, but figured that I'm going to have to fly myself to London, considering the condition I'm in. I have my wings come out, but they come out with only one wing, and it's black. 'Why is my wing black?' I thought. 'I wanted the swan wings.' I continue to think. 'I wonder if I could still fly…' I jump into the air and flap my wing. I can still fly, but I have to take more breaks to rest. 'I got a lot of flying to do…' I sighed. I jumped into the air and started flying in the rain.

I flew for days and I was finally out of civilization. I kept flying, but suddenly something hit my wing. I fell and fell for about five minutes, then finally I crashed into a lake. I open my eyes, and for some reason, I didn't die. I moved around and I was healed. I swam to the top, and it wasn't raining anymore. In fact, it wasn't even wet out on the grass. I swam out and rinsed myself dry. I looked around and everything looked the same, except there was more trees then there was earlier. I jumped into the air, but my wing didn't come out. I crashed back to the Earth, and broke my ankle. I gasped in pain, it hurt a lot more than it was supposed to. I try to make my dagger appear in my hand, but it didn't come. I open up my top part of my chest and looked at where my scar was supposed to be. It wasn't there. I realized now that I don't have the Jigoku Hikari Jewel no more. I dragged myself to the water's edge again, and slipped in. 'Maybe it just fell out or something' I thought. I swam down about half way down to the bottom of the lake, but suddenly ran out of air. Something shiny caught my eye, but I forgot it and tried to make it back to the top. I got slower and slower, and I was almost to the surface when everything began blacking out. 'No! I must get out first!' I thought, pushing myself. I got to the top and gasped for air, but I began sinking again. I tried quickly to swim to the edge of the water's edge and made it. I crawled out and coughed and spluttered. Eventually, I began to puke up water. I dragged myself away from the water and to a boulder that was near the lake, and shivered. I, for some reason, looked up. There, not too far away from the lake, was a mansion. 'A mansion? When was that there?' I thought, but someone interrupted my thoughts. "Good evening, my lady. Can I help you with something?" said a man with an English accent. I looked up and there, on top of the boulder, was the man from my dreams. Suddenly, black wings burst out from his shoulders, and my black wing burst out from my right shoulder blade. The last thing I remembered is that he looked surprised for a split second, then he smiled, his eyes turning into those glimmering pink cat like ones, bending down to scoop me up, and everything went black.

Moonlight: YESH! Da story is now completed! I'm going to start a new story continuing this called "I Found You." If you want to find out what happens to Itsuki and the club, go to Seusstacular's profile, or simply look up "Anime Freak's Heaven II: Itsuki's Story (for the Roman Numeral, it's just two capitalized I's)." And if you want to know what happens to Gekkou, just go on my profile and click on "I Found You."

Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody! How did you like? This is my first actual story so don't be too harsh on me. Btw Thanks again!


End file.
